


Odi et amo

by mikimac



Series: Red [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human John, M/M, Nightmares, Vampire Irene, Vampire Moriarty, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fratelli Holmes e James Moriarty concordano su un unico punto: il loro secolare scontro deve giungere al termine, decretando chi vinca e chi perda. Nella resa dei conti, però, saranno gli innocenti a pagare il prezzo più alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> Con la terza parte di “Red”, si entra nel vivo del racconto, dove, come anticipato alla fine di “Il Vampiro e l’Umano”, la faranno da padroni angst e dramma, con contorno di violenza, per cui qui il rosso è dovuto a certe descrizioni un po’ forti.  
> Come ricordo sempre ad un certo punto delle mie storie, io adoro John, ma lui è il cuore di Sherlock ed i suoi nemici lo sanno anche troppo bene.  
> Quindi, non sono io che sono malvagia, ma sono le storie che scrivo che virano al cattivo!  
> I personaggi non mi appartengono e sono certa che Sir Arthur Conan Doyle non approverebbe completamente l’uso che ne faccio e di ciò gli chiedo scusa.  
> La colpa di tutto ciò, però, è di Steven Moffatt e Mark Gatiss, che ci fanno attendere tanto tempo fra una stagione e l’altra della serie trasmessa dalla BBC, che costringe la mia fantasia a coprire i tempi di attesa ed a galoppare lontana.

 

_Odi et amo. Quare id faciam,_

_fortasse requiris._

_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et_

_excrucior._

 

**Catullo**

**Carme 85**

_John è nel letto, con la testa appoggiata ad uno dei cuscini._

_Nudo._

_Un lenzuolo arriva appena a coprire i fianchi._

_È la situazione normale, da quando Sherlock è entrato nella sua vita._

_John vive recluso al 221B di Baker Street, sempre nudo, sempre a disposizione di Sherlock, pronto per qualsiasi cosa voglia fargli._

_Stuprarlo_

_Picchiarlo._

_Torturarlo._

_Cibarsi di lui._

_Nessuno entra nell’appartamento._

_Nessuno conosce la sua condizione di prigioniero e di schiavo._

_Sherlock lo ha isolato da ogni contatto con il mondo esterno, convincendo parenti ed amici che lui sia partito per una destinazione sconosciuta e che non voglia essere rintracciato._

_John non può uscire e non ha più il suo cellulare o i suoi vestiti._

_Quando Sherlock viene chiamato per risolvere qualche caso, lo rinchiude in una stanza senza finestre, mettendogli al collo una catena fissata al muro, legandogli mani e piedi, infilandogli un bavaglio in bocca._

_La stanza è insonorizzata e non ci sarebbe bisogno di legarlo ed imbavagliarlo, ma Sherlock adora tornare a casa, dopo ore, e trovare John esausto e disperato, che prega per avere qualcosa da bere o da mangiare o per andare in bagno._

_Per concedergli questi privilegi, Sherlock pretende sempre qualcosa in cambio e John non può rifiutarsi di dargli o di fare qualsiasi cosa chieda._

_Quella sera John è andato a dormire abbastanza presto._

_Sherlock si è nutrito da lui, appena rientrato a casa, ma era arrabbiato ed è stato violento._

_Gli ha fatto male, ma non si è preoccupato per questo._

_I vampiri non si preoccupano dei sentimenti del loro cibo._

_Quando ha finito di cibarsi, Sherlock lo ha spinto via, quasi senza chiudere i piccoli fori sulla giugulare:_

_“Vattene a letto. – gli ha ordinato – Aspettami lì. Stasera ho voglia di divertirmi.”_

_John ha eseguito l’ordine, ma si è addormentato e non sa quanto tempo sia trascorso, quando sente qualcuno infilarsi sotto le lenzuola e cingergli il corpo, iniziando a baciargli il collo ed ad accarezzargli il torace, fino a mettergli una mano fredda in mezzo alle gambe._

_John spera che Sherlock si sia calmato e che sia gentile._

_A volte accade._

_Non si è svegliato ancora completamente, quando sente che qualcun altro si infila nel letto._

_È un altro corpo freddo._

_Un altro vampiro!_

_John spalanca gli occhi e si trova davanti il volto sorridente di Mycroft:_

_“Ciao John. – sussurra il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes – Sherlock mi ha invitato ad assaggiarti … in ogni senso.”_

_Un’ondata di panico travolge John._

_Dovere soddisfare le voglie di Sherlock è già difficile e doloroso, ma dover accontentare due vampiri contemporaneamente, è impossibile._

_John sente una risata di scherno provenire da Sherlock:_

_“La mia piccola puttana pensa di non riuscire a farci godere. – lo deride il vampiro – Dimostriamogli che può farcela, fosse anche l’ultima cosa che farà nella sua stupida vita.”_

_Sherlock spinge via il lenzuolo,  costringe John a mettersi su ginocchia e mani e gli infila il pene direttamente in gola, muovendosi dentro la bocca del dottore alla ricerca del proprio piacere._

_Mycroft penetra John da dietro, entrando senza precauzioni e con violenza, ma il dottore non può urlare a causa del membro di Sherlock che si muove dentro la sua gola._

_Anche Mycroft inizia a muoversi dentro John e gli azzanna il collo, succhiandogli il sangue._

_I due fratelli vengono, prima Sherlock poi Mycroft, soddisfatti._

_John si accascia sul letto, in posizione fetale, non riuscendo a muoversi per il dolore._

_Mycroft fissa John, con sguardo critico:_

_“Non durerà molto. – constata, in tono irritato – Potremmo mettere fine alla sua inutile vita in modo gentile.”_

_“Concordo, fratello.” Ghigna Sherlock._

_I due fratelli si avventano sul corpo di John, usando gli artigli e le zanne per lacerargli la carne, leccando il sangue, mentre John supplica che una morte pietosa arrivi in fretta a mettere fine a questo supplizio._

 

 

**Incubi**

John si svegliò di soprassalto.

Il respiro ed i battiti del cuore erano accelerati.

Era sudato.

Si passò, freneticamente, le mani sul corpo.

Era vestito esattamente come quando era andato a letto e non c’erano ferite da alcuna parte.

John riprese a respirare normalmente:

 _“Un incubo! –_ pensò, furioso _– Uno stupido, stramaledetto incubo! Era così vivido … Dio, sembrava che mi stessero veramente squartando vivo!”_

Si mise a fissare il soffitto e si ricordò che Sherlock era andato ad una riunione di vampiri, a cui Mycroft lo aveva costretto a partecipare.

Questi incontri stavano diventando sempre più frequenti ed innervosivano Sherlock, ma John non era riuscito a farsi dire cosa stesse accadendo.

John tornò a riflettere sul suo incubo.

Non capiva perché avesse sognato che Sherlock e Mycroft fossero dei mostri, dato che lui si fidava di loro.

Nei mesi di convivenza con Sherlock, non era accaduto nulla che gli avesse fatto pensare che il vampiro potesse fargli del male.

Eppure, sentiva ancora il lontano dolore dei loro artigli e delle loro zanne, che gli penetravano e devastavano la carne, con il crudele desiderio di farlo.

Forse era un riflesso della tensione che percepiva provenire da Sherlock a causa dei problemi che aveva la sua comunità, qualsiasi essi fossero.

John decise che non fosse il caso di aumentare le preoccupazioni di Sherlock, raccontandogli dello stupido incubo che aveva avuto.

Probabilmente, in un altro momento, ne avrebbero riso insieme, ma ora lo avrebbe innervosito e basta.

Inoltre, si sentiva in imbarazzo per quello che aveva sognato e gli sembrava che fosse una specie di tradimento nei confronti dell’uomo che amava.

Da quando si era trasferito a vivere al 221B di Baker Street, la sua vita era cambiata in modo radicale.

Divideva l’appartamento con un vampiro.

Aveva rapporti sessuali, con lui.

E lo nutriva.

Sì.

Decisamente non era nulla che avrebbe pianificato, quando, da bambino, gli chiedevano cosa avrebbe fatto da grande.

Malgrado ciò, John era felice.

Sherlock lo rendeva felice e lo faceva sentire completo.

John lo amava profondamente ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui.

Ogni tanto notava uno sguardo malinconico negli occhi azzurro trasparente di Sherlock, ma, ogni volta che tentava di chiedergli cosa avesse, il vampiro lo baciava e gli faceva dimenticare i suoi propositi di scoprire cosa lo rendesse triste.

John era arrivato alla conclusione che Sherlock temesse il momento in cui il dottore sarebbe diventato vecchio, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto giovane.

Anche John rifletteva su questo problema, perché si sarebbe presentato presto, ma non ne vedeva la soluzione.

Lui era umano, sarebbe invecchiato e sarebbe morto, lasciando solo Sherlock, che sarebbe stato ancora giovane e bello, come era ora.

Con un sospiro, John decise di alzarsi e di andare a prepararsi un tea, dato che sapeva che non avrebbe ripreso sonno tanto facilmente.

Forse, questo, gli avrebbe permesso di rimettersi a dormire.

 

 

Arrivato in cucina, accese la luce, prese il bollitore e lo riempì d’acqua.

Lo mise sul fuoco, tirò fuori da un mobiletto una tazza e una miscela di tea.

Fare questi gesti quotidiani, così normali ed abituali, lo calmò molto.

Cercò di non pensare all’incubo che aveva avuto.

Stava immergendo la pallina con il tea sfuso nell’acqua, quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi.

Sherlock salì velocemente le scale ed entrò in cucina:

“Tutto bene? – chiese allarmato – Perché sei sveglio a quest’ora? È successo qualcosa?”

Sherlock aveva insegnato a John a bloccare i propri pensieri, in modo che non potesse leggere la sua mente.

John era stato un ottimo allievo ed aveva imparato bene la lezione, così Sherlock non seppe dell’incubo.

L’umano guardò il volto pallido del vampiro, preoccupato per lui.

Fissò gli occhi chiari e trasparenti, che lo scrutavano per accertarsi che lui stesse bene.

I postumi dell’incubo svanirono come nebbia al sole.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock, ne prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Sherlock rispose al bacio con trasporto, abbracciando i fianchi di John e stringendolo a sé.

 

 

Nessuno dei due si accorse dell’uomo che, nascosto dalle ombre della notte, li osservava attraverso la finestra.

Il sorriso malefico si allargò, quando vide Sherlock baciare John.

Il suo piano sarebbe andato a buon fine.

Avrebbe usato John per vendicarsi di Sherlock.

Era stato facile arrivare alla mente dell’umano, mentre dormiva.

Lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia, in modo da costringere Sherlock a porre fine alla sua miserabile vita.

Questo avrebbe distrutto il minore degli Holmes, lasciando solo il fratello maggiore.

A quel punto, sarebbe stato anche troppo facile arrivare a Mycroft e dargli scacco matto, uccidendolo lentamente, facendolo soffrire il più a lungo possibile.

Se Sherlock non si fosse ucciso da solo, avrebbe potuto farlo a pezzi davanti agli occhi del fratello.

Sì.

Presto avrebbe avuto la propria vendetta e tutto grazie a quel piccolo, biondo umano.

 _“Goditi il tuo amore, Sherlock. –_ pensò l’uomo _– Presto il tuo animaletto non potrà farsi toccare, senza ricordare che sei un mostro che vuole dilaniarlo e torturarlo. Vedrai il suo amore per te morire nei suoi occhi giorno dopo giorno, sostituito dalla paura e dal sospetto. Ed io sarò qui a gustarmi ogni secondo della sua sofferenza e della tua fine.”_

L’uomo si dileguò, tra le ombre della notte, mentre i due amanti continuavano a baciarsi.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò nel letto di Sherlock.

Il bacio li aveva velocemente trasportati nella camera del vampiro, dove avevano fatto l’amore.

John si era addormentato e nessun incubo aveva più disturbato il suo sonno.

Era sempre così, quando dormiva con Sherlock.

Sembrava quasi che il vampiro avesse il potere di cancellare le angosce dalla sua mente.

In quel momento, John era sdraiato a pancia in giù e stava abbracciando il cuscino.

Un dito leggero stava seguendo il percorso della sua spina dorsale, lasciata scoperta dal lenzuolo che copriva il bacino.

Il tocco era delicato, però provocava ugualmente un brivido di piacere nel dottore.

John non si mosse.

Il dito si allontanò, ma due labbra si appoggiarono alla nuca di John, lasciando una scia di leggeri baci.

Una mano fredda si spostò verso l’interno delle sue gambe, per raggiungere il pene, che sembrava decisamente interessato a quello che stava accadendo.

“Lo so che sei sveglio. – gli sussurrò Sherlock in un orecchio, con voce bassa e suadente – Mi stavo chiedendo se tu fossi interessato a riprendere il discorso interrotto stanotte.”

John non si spostò dalla sua posizione, lasciando che fosse il vampiro a continuare ad agire:

“Non mi sembrava che avessimo lasciato qualcosa a metà. – ridacchiò – Però, sono disponibile ad ogni suggerimento.”

Sherlock si portò sopra John.

Mentre una mano continuava ad occuparsi del membro del dottore, l’altra lo preparava per penetrarlo e le labbra continuavano a baciare dove capitava che si appoggiassero.

John non avrebbe potuto muoversi nemmeno se avesse voluto, ma ignorò la cosa, perché il suo corpo stava rispondendo con ondate di piacere alle sollecitazioni di Sherlock.

Il vampiro penetrò l’umano, continuando a manipolarne il pene, sincronizzando i movimenti.

John si avvicinò il più possibile a Sherlock, affinché entrasse in lui più profondamente.

Si muovevano all’unisono, sempre più frenetici, fino a quando vennero insieme.

Con il fiato corto ed i battiti del cuore accelerati, John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi:

“Buongiorno. – mormorò John, con un sorriso – Visto l’inizio, oggi sarà una splendida giornata.”

“Lo credo anch’io. – Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso – Anche se fra poco tu andrai al lavoro e starai via tutto il giorno, mentre io sarò qui, a casa, tutto solo, ad annoiarmi.”

John rise sommessamente.

Sherlock aveva la capacità di drammatizzare anche le cose più banali:

“Vedrai che troverai qualcosa di interessante da fare.” Il dottore rassicurò il vampiro, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

John stava per alzarsi, quando Sherlock gli afferrò il polso:

“Perché eri alzato ieri notte? – domandò il vampiro, in tono serio – È successo qualcosa?”

Nella mente di John si visualizzarono alcune immagini dell’incubo e rabbrividì.

Gli sembrò persino di sentire ancora dolore, dove artigli ed denti immaginari lo avevano dilaniato.

“Ho avuto un incubo. – rispose John e non era una menzogna – Sai che mi capita, ogni tanto.”

Sembrò che Sherlock fosse sollevato dalla risposta:

“Sei stato avvicinato da qualcuno, che non conoscevi, che ti abbia fatto una strana impressione? – chiese, come se fosse una domanda casuale – Non hai ricevuto telefonate mute o non ti è sembrato di essere seguito?”

John si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Ora era preoccupato:

“Cosa sta succedendo, Sherlock? – chiese, fissando il vampiro dritto negli occhi – Perché pensi che io possa essere in pericolo? Cosa sono tutte queste riunioni segrete a cui Mycroft ti costringe a partecipare?”

Sherlock esitò a lungo:

“Problemi di vampiri. – ribatté, in modo evasivo – Non mi hai risposto.”

“Non ho notato nulla di strano o di fuori dal comune. – sospirò John – Non sei nei guai, vero? Non sta succedendo nulla di rischioso, uhm?”

Sherlock si allungò e diede un bacio sulla punta del naso a John:

“Tranquillo. – assicurò con un sorriso – Non sono nei guai. E, se anche fosse, ci sarebbe Mycroft a proteggermi, se non altro per salvare il buon nome della famiglia!”

“Bene. – ridacchiò John – Dì a tuo fratello che faccia un buon lavoro o farà i conti con me!”

“Glielo riferirò. – promise Sherlock, in tono solenne – Sono sicuro che ne sarà terrorizzato.”

John afferrò un cuscino e lo tirò contro Sherlock:

“Idiota!” sbottò, fingendosi offeso, ma non riuscendo a nascondere una mezza risata.

Sherlock si unì a lui e risero, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice.

“Devo andare o farò tardi al lavoro.” Sospirò John.

“Avrai sulla coscienza la mia giornata noiosissima.” Gli rinfacciò Sherlock.

“Sopravvivrò. – ribatté John – Vorrà dire che stasera ti farò qualche coccola in più.”

“Come minimo.” Assentì Sherlock.

John se ne andò.

Il viso di Sherlock si fece serio.

Sembrava che John fosse al sicuro, ma per quanto lo sarebbe stato ancora?

Ogni traccia ed ogni informazione, che avevano, concordavano sul fatto che lui fosse tornato.

Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di avvicinarsi o di toccare John.

Se ci avesse provato, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, senza esitare.

 

 

Le giornate seguenti trascorsero monotone e tranquille.

Lestrade non stava sottoponendo casi particolari a Sherlock, che passava i giorni in casa.

Ogni tanto John se lo trovava davanti all’ospedale, ad aspettarlo.

Aveva sempre più la sensazione che stesse accadendo qualcosa di strano, ma Sherlock non si lasciava scappare nessuna informazione.

John rinunciò a cercare di scoprire quale fosse il problema che stava affliggendo il mondo dei vampiri e si godette il tempo che Sherlock gli dedicava.

Il dottore non aveva più avuto incubi sui vampiri ed aveva cancellato dalla mente l’unico che avesse fatto.

Una sera, Sherlock si mise il cappotto, mentre John stava finendo di leggere il giornale:

“Vado ad un incontro. – disse il vampiro – Non dovrei fare tardi, ma non aspettarmi alzato. Oggi hai avuto una giornata pesante e mi sembra opportuno che riposi.”

“Credo che tu abbia ragione, dottore. – lo canzonò John – Non far arrabbiare nessuno.”

“Cercherò. – ghignò Sherlock – Però non prometto nulla!”

Sherlock uscì.

John finì di leggere il giornale, poi si diresse nella propria camera.

Malgrado stessero insieme, utilizzavano ancora entrambe le stanze da letto, perché John potesse riposare, soprattutto nelle serate in cui Sherlock non era in casa.

John salì nella propria stanza e si preparò per la notte.

L’uomo fermo all’inizio dello stretto vicolo che si trovava fra le case di fronte alla finestra della camera di John, osservò la luce della stanza spegnersi e sorrise in modo maligno.

Sherlock non sarebbe rientrato per molto tempo e lui avrebbe potuto giocare un po’ con il suo animaletto.

 

 

_John è nudo, legato al letto con delle corde strette intorno ai polsi e con le braccia sopra la testa._

_Le gambe sono piegate ed aperte._

_Sherlock ha la bocca sulle parti intime di John._

_Lo morde, fino a fargli uscire il sangue, senza prima leccarlo._

_Il dolore è lancinante._

_Sherlock succhia il sangue, si stacca dal corpo di John per leccarsi le labbra, passandovi sopra la lingua, in modo da non perderne una sola goccia._

_Poi, morde un altro punto._

_“Ti prego, basta. – lo supplica John, con voce sempre più tenue – Non farmi più del male, ti prego.”_

_Sherlock fa una risata gutturale:_

_“Male? – lo canzona – Non si direbbe che tu stia soffrendo, caro John. Il tuo cazzo è così duro che mi aspetto che tu sparga seme da un momento all’altro. – si avvicina all’orecchio dell’umano ed aggiunge, con voce bassa e minacciosa – Non ti azzardare a venire senza un mio ordine. Se lo fai, sarà peggio per te.”_

_John si chiede cosa potrebbe esserci di peggio, ma conosce Sherlock e sa che non minaccia mai a vuoto._

_Sherlock ricomincia a morderlo nelle parti intime._

_Il dolore è sempre più insopportabile._

_Ai morsi nella parte più sensibile del corpo di un uomo, si unisce lo spasmo dell’essere sempre sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, senza potere venire._

_La mente di John è sempre più annebbiata, quasi distrutta da quella situazione,  così che l’ex dottore non sente la porta aprirsi._

_Si accorge di Mycroft solo quando rimprovera il fratello:_

_“Non dovevi aspettarmi?”_

_Sherlock scrolla le spalle:_

_“Mi sono solo divertito un po’.”_

_Mycroft è nudo e si china su John, piantando le zanne nel suo collo, anche lui senza prima leccarlo._

_John urla per il dolore._

_Mycroft succhia un po’ di sangue, poi sposta dal collo per dedicarsi al torace, mordendo e succhiando in particolare la zona dei capezzoli, come se fosse un bambino che prende il latte dal seno della madre._

_Sherlock continua il suo lento lavoro alle parti intime._

_Morde._

_Succhia._

_Morde._

_Succhia._

_Mentre Mycroft continua il suo._

_Morde._

_Succhia._

_Morde._

_Succhia._

_Il dolore per John è insopportabile._

_Urla._

_Piange._

_Supplica._

_Implora._

_I due vampiri non lo ascoltano._

_La mente di John non regge a tanto dolore._

_John inizia a ridere._

_Prima sommessamente, poi sempre più forte._

_Una risata folle._

_Isterica._

_Mycroft e Sherlock lo ignorano e continuano il loro lavoro._

_Mordono._

_Succhiano._

_Mordono._

_Succhiano._

John si svegliò con un urlo, piegato in due per il dolore.

Sentiva le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.

Il respiro era affannato ed il cuore batteva impazzito.

Ogni centimetro del suo corpo provava dolore e John non riusciva a muoversi.

La porta della stanza si spalancò e Sherlock si precipitò al suo fianco.

Lo prese delicatamente per le spalle, cercando di spostarlo in modo che John lo vedesse in viso:

“John, cosa è successo? – la voce era preoccupata – Ti senti male? Devo chiamare qualcuno?”

John alzò su Sherlock uno sguardo terrorizzato:

“Ti prego. – lo supplicò – Non farmi più del male.”

Sherlock raggelò per quelle parole e per lo sguardo disperato, che vide negli occhi di John.

La mente del vampiro venne invasa dalle immagini che avevano popolato l’incubo dell’umano.

Sherlock inorridì, ma capì anche che quello non era un normale incubo.

Si precipitò alla finestra e notò la nera figura ferma all’angolo della casa di fronte:

 _“Come è dolce il tuo animaletto umano, Sherlock. –_ disse una voce ironica nella sua testa _– Immagino il sapore del suo sangue sulle mie labbra, mentre scende nella mia gola. Posso salire e prenderne un piccolo assaggio?”_

Con furia cieca, Sherlock si lanciò dalla finestra ed atterrò sul marciapiede.

L’uomo nell’ombra si era già volatilizzato e gli odori della città ne coprivano il suo.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi verso la stanza di John e lo vide alla finestra, sconvolto.

Tornò in casa rapidamente e raggiunse John in camera.

“Sherlock, cosa …?” iniziò John.

“Non ora, John. – lo interruppe il vampiro, con dolcezza – È stata una lunga giornata e tu hai bisogno di riposare. Te la senti di dormire nel mio letto?”

“Sì, certo. – rispose John – Sherlock, ascolta …”

“Davvero, John, non ora. – gli sorrise il vampiro – Andiamo.”

John, con un sospiro rassegnato, rinunciò a spiegare a Sherlock la sua reazione e lo seguì al piano di sotto.

Il dottore si infilò a letto, mentre il vampiro si diresse verso la poltrona, come se avesse intenzione di trascorrervi il resto della notte.

“Non essere stupido! – sbottò John, irritato – Vieni qui! Non mi dai alcun fastidio né ho paura che tu possa farmi del male. Se mi lasciassi parlare …”

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a John e lo baciò lievemente sulle labbra, mettendo fine alle rimostranze dell’umano.

“Domani mattina. – insisté – Alla luce del sole. Ora dormi.”

Il vampiro fece per prendere John fra le braccia, ma bloccò il movimento a metà:

“Posso?” chiese titubante.

“Se non mi abbracci, ti picchio!” brontolò John.

Sherlock accennò un sorriso e prese John fra le braccia.

Non trascorse molto tempo, che il vampiro sentì il lieve e regolare respiro dell’umano, che si era addormentato.

Sicuro che John stesse bene e fosse tranquillo, Sherlock lo lasciò solo ed andò in salotto.

 

 

Mycroft fu sorpreso di ricevere un messaggio da parte del fratello, dato che si erano appena lasciati.

 

[0.42] Vieni subito. SH

[0.43] Cosa è successo? MH

[0.45] Lui è stato qui. Ha attaccato John. SH

[0.46] Arrivo. MH

 

James Moriarty aveva attaccato John.

Questo voleva dire che le loro informazioni erano esatte.

James era tornato a Londra.

La resa dei conti era vicina.


	2. Un fantasma dal passato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati a tutti!  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.  
> So che l'incipit del precedente capitolo era piuttosto spiazzante, ma l’intento era quello di fare sentire il lettore spaesato, proprio come si sente John al risveglio.  
> Quindi Moriarty è tornato ed è giunto il momento di conoscere il motivo per cui James ed i fratelli Holmes siano in così pessimi rapporti.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Un fantasma dal passato**

 

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò nel letto di Sherlock, sentendo ancora dolore in ogni parte del corpo.

Gli tornò in mente quello che era accaduto la notte prima e si sentì in colpa verso Sherlock, per avergli mostrato di essere terrorizzato dalla sua presenza.

Si appoggiò le mani agli occhi e sospirò.

Lui e Sherlock dovevano parlare.

Doveva riuscire a fargli capire che non lo temeva, ma che lo amava.

Con tutto il cuore.

John si alzò dal letto, uscì dalla stanza di Sherlock e si diresse in salotto.

Con sua grande sorpresa trovò Sherlock in compagnia di Mycroft.

Un brivido involontario attraversò la schiena di John, alla vista dei due fratelli.

Sherlock lo guardò negli occhi e John arrossì, perché capì che il vampiro aveva percepito la sua reazione.

“Dovresti andare a vestirti. – gli disse Sherlock, dolcemente – Vorrei che ti unissi a noi, se non ti senti a disagio. Credo che dovremmo parlare.”

“Sì, certo.” rispose John e salì nella propria camera.

Quando entrò nella stanza, venne investito da una folata di vento, proveniente dalla finestra che Sherlock aveva sfondato la notte prima.

Da molti giorni, ormai, il sole non illuminava più Londra, che era stata investita da un vento gelido, portatore di basse nuvole grigie, cariche di pioggia.

John prese degli abiti e scese in bagno, dove si vestì.

Quando tornò in salotto, trovò i due fratelli ancora seduti sulle poltrone ed una sedia messa in mezzo, come se dovessero ascoltare un cliente, ma evidentemente posta lì per lui.

John si sedette.

“Mi dispiace per ieri notte …” iniziò a dire.

“Non devi scusarti. – Sherlock lo interruppe subito – Ho letto la tua mente e capisco la tua reazione.”

“Non sono spaventato da te. – lo rassicurò John – Non ero ancora sveglio del tutto e quell’incubo era così vivido, che ho provato un dolore fisico.”

“Non era un incubo. – lo informò Sherlock – Mentre dormivi, un vampiro è entrato nella tua mente e ti ha trasmesso quelle immagini e quelle sensazioni.”

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Potete farlo veramente?” chiese, sorpreso.

“Non è così difficile, con menti semplici come quelle degli umani.” sbuffò Mycroft.

Sherlock fulminò il fratello con lo sguardo:

“Vorrei che tu abbassassi le tue difese. – continuò Sherlock – Mi fido di te e so che non mi mentiresti, di proposito, ma devo sapere alcune cose ed ho bisogno di essere sicuro che tu non mi tenga nascosto nulla, anche involontariamente.”

John guardò Mycroft di sottecchi.

Non gli importava molto che Sherlock leggesse la sua mente, ma provava un certo imbarazzo al pensiero che lo facesse Mycroft, soprattutto a causa delle immagini che gli aveva trasmesso l’altro vampiro.

“Se è proprio necessario …” mormorò, senza troppa convinzione.

“Sì. Grazie.” gli sorrise Sherlock, dolcemente.

John sospirò, cercò di rilassarsi e di aprire la propria mente, in modo che i due vampiri potessero leggerla liberamente.

Entrambi i fratelli Holmes si concentrarono sulla mente di John e rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.

“Non lo ha mai avvicinato fisicamente. – disse Sherlock, con un sospiro di sollievo – Però, ieri notte non è stata la prima volta in cui lo abbia attaccato. – si voltò verso John, aggiungendo, in tono dolce – Avresti dovuto parlarmene. Avremmo potuto evitare che ieri sera ti facesse stare tanto male.”

“Non pensavo che fosse importante. – ribatté John, sulla difensiva – Sai che ho sempre avuto degli incubi ed ho pensato che fosse solo uno stupido sogno, anche se decisamente strano. Non capivo da dove fosse derivato, dato che non provo paura verso voi due. Lo sai, vero?”

“Sì, lo so. – rispose Sherlock – Lo ho letto nella tua mente. Ora dobbiamo trovare un modo di proteggerti.”

I due fratelli si fissarono.

John capì che dovevano avere trascorso la notte a discutere della sua sicurezza e che non avevano raggiunto un accordo.

“Dato che sono stato coinvolto in questa storia, mio malgrado, potreste dirmi chi sia il vampiro che mi ha attaccato e perché lo abbia fatto?” domandò, in tono più curioso che ostile.

Un silenzio carico di tensione cadde nella stanza.

Mycroft distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello minore e li puntò nel camino, anche se non vi stava ardendo nessun fuoco.

“È il vampiro che ha causato la morte dei tuoi genitori. – rispose Sherlock, in tono secco – Quella notte, stava fuggendo da me. Lo avevo ferito e messo in trappola, quando è giunta la vostra auto. Lui ha causato l’incidente e poi mi ha detto di scegliere fra salvare te e tua sorella o finirlo. Io ho deciso di salvare voi due.”

John trattenne il respiro:

“Ora vuole uccidere anche me e Harry? – domandò, preoccupato – Mia sorella è in pericolo?”

“No, Harry non è in pericolo. – ribatté Sherlock, sempre fissando il fratello – Lui sta cercando di arrivare a me e per farlo usa te. Devi raccontare tutto, Mycroft. John ha il diritto di sapere perché i suoi genitori siano morti e perché lui sia stato attaccato. Qualsiasi cosa decideremo di fare in futuro, John deve sapere perché accadrà. Lui lo ha trascinato in questa storia.”

Mycroft spostò sul fratello uno sguardo furioso, ma Sherlock non si lasciò impressionare.

Con un sospiro, il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes si voltò verso John:

“Il vampiro che la ha attaccata si chiama James Moriarty. – lo informò, con un tono che esprimeva un infinito dolore – Siamo stati amanti e sono stato io a trasformarlo in un vampiro.”

John fissò il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes allibito:

“Cosa?” sbottò, con una traccia d’ira nella voce.

“Si metta comodo, John. – mormorò Mycroft – Questa storia è iniziata diverso tempo fa e sarà lunga da raccontare …”

Con voce bassa e lontana, Mycroft iniziò il proprio racconto.

 

 

_Era il settembre del 1735._

_L’Inghilterra era governata da Giorgio II ed io ero un giovane vampiro di centonovanta anni._

_Praticamente è come se fossi stato un umano di diciannove anni._

_La nostra famiglia viveva nel Sussex, ma io venni mandato a Londra, per studiare ed imparare a vivere in società._

_Era quello che ci si aspettava facesse ogni giovane rampollo di buona famiglia ed io non facevo eccezione._

_Era la prima volta che mi allontanavo dalla famiglia._

_Sherlock aveva quaranta anni, era un frugoletto che sgambettava felice e sereno._

_Saremmo rimasti nel Sussex ancora per poco, poi ci saremmo trasferiti in un altro luogo._

_Il nostro sviluppo è identico a quello degli umani, solo che impieghiamo molto più tempo._

_Alla nostra attuale età, non abbiamo problemi a vivere nella società umana, perché possono dirci che portiamo bene i nostri anni e non invecchiamo, ma nessuno fa veramente caso al fatto che non cambiamo aspetto per anni._

_Un bambino di quattro anni che rimanga tale per decenni, invece, non passa inosservato._

_È per questo che le famiglie di vampiri fanno trascorrere diverso tempo, fra un figlio ed un altro._

_Comunque, come ci si aspettava che io facessi, mi trasferii a Londra._

_I nostri genitori mi avevano trovato un piccolo appartamento, in centro, non lontano dal centro della vita notturna._

_Non ero uno scapestrato, però ero giovane ed ero attratto dagli umani e dalla loro_ _joie de vivre_ _._

_Conobbi James ad uno dei primi eventi mondani a cui partecipai._

_Era il figlio del padrone di casa._

_Non posso dire che fosse bello, ma aveva un suo fascino che mi attrasse … come il fuoco attrae la falena …_

 

 

La casa si trovava nel centro di Londra.

La famiglia Moriarty era una delle più in vista, nella società dell’epoca.

Edward Moriarty, il capo famiglia, era un membro del Consiglio ristretto di Re Giorgio II.

I ricevimenti di casa Moriarty erano importanti, perché vi partecipavano uomini di potere e decisioni fondamentali per il futuro dell’Inghilterra potevano essere prese lì, tra un cocktail ed un ballo.

Io fui introdotto a casa Moriarty dal fratello maggiore di mio padre, Phillip, che, all’epoca, svolgeva la funzione di collegamento fra il nostro Consiglio e quello ristretto del Re.

Edward Moriarty era uno dei pochissimi umani a conoscenza della vera natura dei membri della mia famiglia.

Quando arrivammo, il salone era già pieno di vita.

Un piccolo gruppo di ragazzi della mia età stava chiacchierando, in un angolo della sala.

Un ragazzo di circa sedici anni, non troppo alto e magro, moro di capelli e con gli occhi più neri che avessi mai visto, si avvicinò a me:

“Scusa, amico, ma ho perso una scommessa e devo pagare pegno. – mi disse, in tono mortificato – Mi hanno assegnato una penitenza, ma mi hanno benevolmente concesso di scegliere con chi espletarla. Io ho scelto te. Non vuoi farmi fare una brutta figura e rifiutarti di stare al gioco, vero?”

Studiai quegli occhi neri come la pece.

Erano occhi di qualcuno abituato ad ottenere sempre tutto quello che voleva.

Avrei dovuto stare attento, ma ero affascinato dalla sua sfrontataggine.

“Cosa avrò in cambio del mio permesso?” chiesi, con un sorriso.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò al mio orecchio:

“Tutto ciò che vorrai.” sussurrò, in tono provocante.

“E sia.” concessi.

Le labbra del ragazzo si appoggiarono alle mie.

Le sue braccia si strinsero intorno ai miei fianchi.

La sua lingua leccò con insistenza le mie labbra ed io le socchiusi, di riflesso.

Lui invase la mia bocca, ma io non lo respinsi.

Lo abbracciai.

Ricambiai il bacio.

Con foga.

Con passione.

“JAMES!” l’urlo arrivò ad interrompere il nostro gioco.

Ci separammo e mi girai, per vedere chi ci avesse fermati.

Un uomo di mezza età, alto e decisamente in sovrappeso, con i capelli brizzolati, si stava avvicinando a noi a passo di marcia.

Gli occhi neri avevano un’espressione furiosa ed il viso era paonazzo.

Arrivato vicino a noi, l’uomo alzò una mano e colpì James, in pieno volto:

“Depravato! – sibilò, completamente fuori di sé – Come osi comportarti in modo così vergognoso in questa casa? Credi che tutto ti sia concesso e ti sia dovuto solo perché sei un Moriarty? Non è così! Devi meritare di portare il nome della nostra famiglia e tu lo disonori!”

James aveva gli occhi bassi ed avviliti.

Si teneva la guancia colpita dall’uomo:

“Padre, perdonatemi. – supplicò, in tono lamentoso – Mi hanno dato una penitenza da fare. Se non l’avessi eseguita, sarei diventato lo zimbello della serata. Vi prego, padre. Non lo farò più. E lui ha accettato!”

Lo sguardo dell’uomo si addolcì:

“James … James … – sospirò Moriarty – Cosa devo fare con te? Perché ti lasci sempre coinvolgere in queste situazioni assurde? Non sei più un bambino. Ora devi capire che sei qualcuno a cui tutti guardano con interesse ed a cui tutti si ispirano per sapere come ci si debba comportare. Sei un esempio.”

“Mi comporterò bene, padre. – piagnucolò James – Non lo farò più. Ho il vostro perdono?”

“Naturalmente. – sorrise l’uomo – Che non si ripeta mai più.”

L’uomo si voltò verso di me, squadrandomi con disprezzo:

“Chiedo scusa per il comportamento di mio figlio. – disse, senza provare veramente quello che diceva – Non si ripeterà più.”

_“Tieni giù le tue sporche mani da mio figlio, mostro!”_ fu il pensiero che mi arrivò dall’uomo.

Non ho mai saputo se Edward Moriarty sapesse che lo potevo sentire.

L’uomo si allontanò.

James alzò lo sguardo su di me.

Un sorriso irriverente si era delineato sulle sue labbra:

_“Non vedo l’ora di approfondire la nostra conoscenza, vampiro.”_

James sapeva chi fossi e come comunicare con me.

In quel momento compresi che non mi aveva scelto a caso.

Avrei dovuto capire che fosse pericoloso, ma, se anche lo avessi fatto, allora il pericolo mi affascinava.

E con James era stata un’attrazione fatale.

 

 

Non trascorse molto tempo, che una mattina sentii qualcuno bussare alla porta del mio appartamento.

Stavo studiando e l’interruzione era solo una seccatura.

Almeno fino a quando vidi chi fosse il mio visitatore indesiderato:

“Buongiorno Mycroft. – mi salutò James, con un sorriso radioso – Spero di non disturbare.”

“Certo che no. – gli risposi, felice di vederlo – Entra pure. James, giusto?”

“James Moriarty. – confermò lui, mentre osservava la mia casa – Sono contento che ti ricordi di me. Anche se penso che, dopo la scenata di mio padre, sia difficile dimenticarmi. Mio padre è un vecchio bacchettone, che non sa come ci si diverta. E, soprattutto, non capisce il fascino che esercitano esseri che hanno un potere come il vostro. Lui pensa che siate solo dei mostri, mentre io credo che siate creature meravigliose. Pensavo che i vampiri vivessero in appartamenti più lussuosi. Sei in punizione per qualcosa che hai fatto?”

“No. – sorrisi, divertito e lusingato dalle sue parole – Non vogliamo attirare l’attenzione su di noi. Mettersi troppo in mostra, significa provocare la curiosità delle persone e non possiamo permettercelo.”

“Comunque, la vita di un vampiro deve essere affascinante. – insisté James – Vivete a lungo ed avete molto più potere di quello che mostrate al mondo. Tu, quanti anni hai?”

Nel frattempo, si era comodamente seduto sul divano, sbottonandosi la giacca.

“Centonovanta. – risposi – Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?”

“Sangue?” rispose James, mentre un lampo malizioso gli attraversò gli occhi neri.

“Non credo che ti piacerebbe! – risi, alla sua risposta – Però, ho del buon whiskey irlandese.”

“Vada per il whiskey. – sospirò, deluso – Quanto tempo ti fermerai a Londra?”

“Per circa un anno. – ribattei – Devo finire questo corso, poi tornerò dalla mia famiglia.”

Avevo versato il whiskey in un paio di bicchieri ed ero tornato da lui.

Ne allungai uno a James, ma lui si alzò di scatto e mi abbracciò i fianchi, mettendo le labbra sulle mie, come aveva fatto la prima volta in cui ci eravamo visti.

Mi aveva colto di sorpresa.

Di nuovo.

Non mi ero reso conto che non riuscivo a leggere la sua mente.

Feci cadere i bicchieri in terra e risposi al bacio.

Mi attraeva il fatto che mi accettasse per quello che ero e che mi volesse.

Dal rispondere al bacio al portarlo nella mia camera, spogliarlo e possederlo, il passo fu breve.

Possederlo … in realtà, lui si è sempre concesso, solo per raggiungere i propri scopi.

Quella fu la prima delle tante volte in cui feci l’amore con James.

Nessuno dei due disse mai “Ti amo” all’altro.

Ad un certo punto, ho creduto che James volesse solo indispettire il padre.

Io ... io … io mi stavo divertendo e mi piaceva quello che facevamo insieme.

James sapeva sempre come stupirmi e come coinvolgermi nei suoi giochi erotici.

La sua fantasia era senza limiti e si lasciava fare qualsiasi cosa.

Era disposto a provare di tutto ed io non mi tiravo indietro.

Ma non era solo quello.

Io provavo dei sentimenti, per lui.

Mi ero … cielo che stupido! … mi ero innamorato!

Io!

Completamente preso e perso per quel piccolo essere umano che si era offerto a me, accettandomi per quello che ero, senza considerarmi un mostro.

Con lui potevo essere me stesso e non indossare la maschera che mostriamo all’umanità, per nascondere la nostra reale natura.

Così, la prima volta in cui mi chiese di nutrirmi da lui, io accettai.

 

 

Avevamo appena finito di fare l’amore, se così si può definire quello che avevamo fatto.

James giaceva nel mio letto, dolorante, ma appagato, per quello che potevo capire.

Io ero sdraiato accanto a lui.

“Cosa prova un umano quando ti nutri da lui?” mi chiese, come se fosse una semplice curiosità.

Mi voltai verso di lui.

Stava sorridendo.

“Non facciamo del male alle persone a cui succhiamo il sangue. – risposi – Non ne abbiamo motivo.”

“Allora, prendi il mio. – mi propose, la voce bassa ed invitante – Voglio essere parte di te.”

“James …” tentai di dissuaderlo, ma ero eccitato all’idea di avere un amante da cui potessi anche nutrirmi.

Non c’è nulla di più intimo ed erotico del condividere l’atto sessuale, mentre ti nutri di qualcuno.

In quel momento si diventa un unico essere completo ed indissolubile.

Due corpi e due anime uniti a livelli che gli altri non potranno mai capire né provare.

Io continuavo ad essere troppo stupido per comprendere cosa James stesse facendo.

Non vedevo dove volesse arrivare.

Era troppo preso da lui.

Avevo perso la testa per lui e non riuscivo a vedere … a capire … che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

“Anche ora?” domandai, pieno di speranza.

“Anche ora.” mi concesse, sussurrando nel mio orecchio.

Ed io lo feci.

Lo presi e mi nutrii di lui.

E lui urlò di piacere.

Urlò il mio nome.

Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui.

Anche morire.

Ed è proprio quello che feci.

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo, arrivò a casa mia prima del solito.

Era sconvolto.

Pallido e tremante.

“James! – sussurrai, prendendolo fra le braccia – Cosa ti è accaduto?”

James si strinse a me, disperatamente.

Il mio cuore mancò un colpo.

Non avevo mai visto James in quelle condizioni.

Lui era sempre stato allegro e sorridente.

“Sto morendo. – mormorò, nascondendo il volto sul mio torace – Mi hanno diagnosticato la tisi. Morirò lentamente ed in modo atroce.”

Io ero incredulo e devastato.

Sapevo che la nostra storia non sarebbe durata in eterno.

Io ero un vampiro e mi attendeva una vita lunghissima.

James era un umano e sarebbe invecchiato, mentre io sarei rimasto giovane.

Non esiste storia d’amore fra un vampiro ed un umano che duri a lungo.

Sono tutte destinate a finire in tragedia, perché l’umano invecchia e se ne va o muore, lasciando comunque sempre solo il vampiro, con il cuore spezzato.

Io, però, pensavo di avere ancora del tempo con James.

Forse speravo di smettere di amarlo, prima di perderlo.

“Ti prego, trasformarmi in vampiro – mi supplicò, fra le lacrime – Non lasciarmi morire così giovane. Voglio dividere il resto della mia vita con te. Ti prego … ti prego …”

Alzò la testa e mi baciò.

Sulle labbra sentivo il sapore salato delle sue lacrime.

Non potevo perderlo.

Saremmo stati insieme per sempre.

Ci saremmo amati per il resto delle nostre vite.

Che idiota!

Che giovane, stupido, sentimentale idiota sono stato!

Amare è sempre un errore.

Provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno, ti porta a non pensare.

È così che si commettono gli errori più gravi.

È per amore che si fanno gli sbagli che rimpiangerai per tutta la vita.

Ed io lo feci.

Ancora non mi rendevo conto di non percepire e di non avere mai letto i pensieri di James.

Ancora non avevo capito che si stava prendendo gioco di ME!

Lo trasformai, pensando di salvarlo.

Invece, permisi ad un mostro di vivere molto più a lungo di quello che avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato per un idiota come ME!

 

 

Cominciai a capire che qualcosa non andava la prima volta che vidi James nutrirsi di un essere umano.

Fui costretto a levarlo di dosso alla povera ragazza che avevo pagato per fargli da cibo.

Pensai che fosse normale.

Era la sua prima volta e doveva essere confuso.

Ero sicuro che avrebbe imparato a controllarsi.

Lo avrei aiutato io.

Mi sbagliavo.

Iniziai ad avere qualche sospetto, quando James non si fece più vedere.

Non potevo cercarlo a casa sua, perché suo padre non doveva sapere della nostra relazione.

Ci eravamo sempre incontrati a casa mia, di nascosto, proprio per questo motivo.

Edward Moriarty non era un uomo comprensivo.

Se avesse saputo della nostra relazione, avrebbe potuto farci qualsiasi cosa.

Non sapevo cosa fare, ma ebbi la certezza che James non fosse quello che mi aveva fatto credere di essere, il giorno in cui zio Phillip fece irruzione in casa mia, furibondo:

“Che cosa hai fatto, Mycroft? – mi gridò, afferrandomi con una mano alla gola e sbattendomi contro un muro – Perché hai ucciso Edward Moriarty? Era un umano borioso e supponente, ma per il re era importante! Il fatto che tu lo abbia assassinato ci mette in una situazione pericolosa! Vuoi scatenare una caccia al vampiro?”

“Non … non … non sono … stato … io …” riuscii a balbettare, per la mancanza di ossigeno.

Zio Phillip mi lasciò.

I suoi occhi di ghiaccio si fissarono nei miei.

Era furioso e sentii la sua mente penetrare senza tanti complimenti nella mia, superando le mie barriere e strappandomi i miei piccoli segreti.

“James!” sibilò infine.

Mi ero appena alzato a fatica, ma mi ritrovai a volare per la stanza, quando Phillip mi colpì violentemente con un manrovescio:

“Stupido ragazzino sentimentale, ti sei fatto prendere in giro da quel pazzo del figlio di Moriarty. – le sue parole mi fecero più male delle sue sberle – James si è preso gioco di te! Si è fatto trasformare per uccidere il padre! Ed ora, sembra che la colpa sia nostra!”

Zio Phillip continuava a colpirmi, facendomi volare per la stanza come se fossi stato una foglia travolta dal vento.

Io non riuscivo a difendermi, devastato da quello che mi stava dicendo.

“Dove è? – e mi colpì – Dove si nasconde quel piccolo mostro che hai creato?”

Ero frastornato.

Non riuscivo a credere … ad accettare … che James mi avesse ingannato ... usato.

“Non … non … non … lo so!” dissi, con un filo di voce.

Lacrime amare stavano scendendo dai miei occhi.

Non avevo mai pianto, in vita mia.

Zio Phillip si fermò.

Aveva il fiato corto.

Le nocche delle mani sanguinavano.

“Prepara le tue cose. – mi ordinò, gelido – Dobbiamo lasciare Londra. Immediatamente.”

 

 

Non obbiettai.

Non ho alcun ricordo di quel viaggio.

Non stavamo andando a casa, ma ad un incontro del Consiglio.

Sarei stato giudicato per quello che avevo fatto e causato.

Non so nemmeno dove ci trovassimo.

Era un castello, nel mezzo del nulla.

Il Consiglio non ha una sede fissa, ma si riunisce dove ritiene che sia meglio.

I miei genitori erano già arrivati.

“Mycroft!” mia madre mi corse incontro, gli occhi azzurri ed il viso addolorati, incorniciati dai capelli biondi.

Mio padre la bloccò prima che potesse abbracciarmi.

Io non osavo guardarli negli occhi.

Li avevo delusi e non potevo sopportare il biasimo presente nei loro occhi.

Mio padre si parò davanti a me:

“Alza gli occhi! – mi ordinò, in tono secco – Sei un Holmes! Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, devi sempre andare avanti a testa alta. Ai problemi si trova una soluzione. Se fai vedere che ti possono schiacciare, lo faranno, come se tu fossi in insetto.”

Alzai lo sguardo su mio padre.

Sentivo gli occhi pizzicare, come se stessi per scoppiare a piangere.

“Non ti azzardare a piangere! – continuò mio padre – Hai commesso un errore. Ne farai degli altri. Assumiti le tue responsabilità e cerca un rimedio. Da ogni errore si trae una lezione importante. Cerca di imparare quale sia, così da non ripeterlo.”

Ricacciai indietro le lacrime.

Non piansi quel giorno.

Non ho mai più pianto.

 

 

La sala era grande.

Doveva essere la sala da pranzo del castello.

Un lungo tavolo di legno si trovava di fronte alla porta.

Intorno al tavolo, erano seduti i venti membri del Consiglio.

Vampiri anziani, con i visi severi.

Sapevano già tutto, non era necessario che io parlassi.

Dovevo solo ascoltare.

“Mycroft Holmes hai trasformato un essere umano in vampiro, senza il permesso di questo Consiglio e per un fine personale. – esordì Aaron Cullen, il Capo del Consiglio – Non possiamo permettere che i nostri giovani rampolli trasformino gli umani per una infatuazione passeggera. Troppo spesso gli umani trasformati perdono il controllo, soprattutto quando sono così giovani, come il tuo amante. Per prima cosa, dovrai rintracciare questo James Moriarty e condurlo a noi per la Cerimonia del Completamento. Poi, sarete esiliati per cento anni e mandati nelle colonie americane. Solo dopo aver scontato la pena, sarete autorizzati a tornare in Inghilterra. Accetti la tua pena, Mycroft Holmes?”

Cento anni!

Mi avevano esiliato per cento anni!

Non avrei visto Sherlock crescere.

Sarei stato separato dai miei genitori per un periodo lunghissimo.

Eppure, non ero dispiaciuto come avrei dovuto.

Sarei stato con James.

Avremmo potuto trascorrere la nostra vita insieme, senza ostacoli, anche senza tornare più in Europa.

Quanto ero stupido!

Non avevo ancora capito.

“Accetto.” Risposi.

“Bene. – ribatté Cullen – Hai un mese di tempo per rintracciare Moriarty e partire per le colonie americane, insieme a lui. Se tra un mese sarete ancora sul territorio inglese, l’esilio sarà tramutato in pena di morte. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Sì, signore.”

Uscii dalla stanza.

I miei genitori sapevano già tutto.

Li salutai: “Tornerò – promisi, forse mentendo – Cento anni passano velocemente.”

Presi in braccio Sherlock e lo strinsi a me, inspirando quel profumo che solo i bambini possiedono.

Lui sbuffò infastidito, perché non amava essere abbracciato.

Lo faceva sentire legato e costretto, mentre Sherlock ha sempre amato la libertà.

Se un giorno fossi tornato, avrei trovato un adolescente.

Avremmo avuto ancora tempo per diventare veramente fratelli.

Dovevo tornare a Londra, trovare James e convincerlo a venire nelle colonie con me.

Pensavo che sarebbe stato semplice.

Mi sbagliavo.

Ancora.

 

 

Lo trovai a casa del padre, dove stava prendendo possesso della sua eredità.

“Mycroft! – mi salutò – Cosa ci fai qui?!”

Era veramente sorpreso.

Pensava di non vedermi più, perché credeva che fossi morto.

Fu a quel punto che il velo creato dai sentimenti, che sentivo per James, svanì e capii:

“Hai cercato di farmi accusare dell’omicidio di tuo padre. – lo accusai, furioso – Tu non mi hai mai veramente amato! Non hai mai provato nulla per me! Tu mi hai usato! Avevi un piano preciso, in mente, dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo visti!”

La sua risata fu gelida:

“Pensavi veramente di piacermi? – mi chiese, in tono crudele – Credevi davvero che mi piacesse farmi toccare da TE? No. Tu sei stato solo un piccolo sacrificio che sono stato costretto a compiere per raggiungere il mio scopo. Quello che voglio è il potere. E vivere il più a lungo possibile per goderlo. Mio padre mi ha sempre tarpato le ali. Io cercavo di fargli capire che l’onestà non paga, ma lui non mi voleva dare retta. Ho posto rimedio alla cosa. Ora, lui non mi dà più fastidio, vivrò a lungo e sarò un uomo potente. Molto potente. Nessuno mi vedrà o lo saprà, ma io controllerò il mondo!”

Rabbrividii.

Compresi cosa avevo fatto.

Avevo creato un mostro.

“Vorresti uccidermi, vero? – mi domandò, in tono canzonatorio – Non ti sarà facile.”

Improvvisamente, si strappò gli abiti, si graffiò ed iniziò ad urlare:

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NO! BASTA! AIUTO! QUALCUNO MI AIUTI! IL MOSTRO MI VUOLE UCCIDERE! È L’UOMO CHE HA UCCISO MIO PADRE! AIUTO!”

Non potevo restare lì.

C’erano troppi umani, pronti ad aggredirmi ed a mettere fine alla mia vita.

Ero costretto a fuggire e l’unica via d’uscita che mi fosse rimasta era una finestra, che si affacciava sul retro del palazzo, in una strada tranquilla.

Lanciai una sedia, sfondando il vetro, e mi voltai verso James, giusto in tempo per vedere un sorriso soddisfatto increspare le sue labbra.

“Non finisce qui, James. – gli promisi – Io tornerò e ti farò rimpiangere di esserti preso gioco di me.”

“Se ti fa piacere crederlo …” mi derise lui.

Mi lanciai dalla finestra, perché gli altri umani erano entrati nella stanza.

Zio Phillip mi aspettava in una carrozza, poco lontano, e fuggimmo.

Rimanemmo a lungo in silenzio.

Io ero furioso.

Mi sentivo tradito, usato, umiliato e stupido.

Immensamente stupido per non avere capito, per avere creduto che James potesse amarmi.

“So cosa è accaduto. – Phillip ruppe il silenzio, in tono comprensivo – Non potremo toccarlo per lungo tempo o ci farà fare a pezzi. È entrato nel consiglio ristretto del re al posto del padre e dicono che abbia molta influenza.”

“Non potrà mantenere questa posizione in eterno. – sibilai – Quando tornerò, pagherà per tutto!”

Zio Phillip sogghignò.

Io lo fissai sorpreso.

“Gli esseri umani sono imprevedibili, nipote caro. – sussurrò lo zio – Ognuno di noi, nella sua lunga vita, ne incontra almeno uno che gli spezza il cuore, facendogli capire che umani e vampiri non si devono mischiare. È per questo che il Consiglio ti ha condannato a solo cento anni di esilio, malgrado quello che hai fatto. Tutti noi abbiamo imparato questa lezione sulla nostra pelle. Tu hai dovuto subire questo dolore molto presto e nel modo peggiore. Forse non è un male. Ora saprai come affrontare questi sentimenti e come difenderti da loro. Amare un umano non è mai un vantaggio per un vampiro. I sentimenti, che essi scatenano, ci costringono a mostrare le nostre debolezze. Per sopravvivere, noi dobbiamo imparare a controllarli ed a non farci governare da essi. È una lezione dura, da imparare, ma utile. Saprai fare tesoro di questa esperienza. Ne uscirai più forte e determinato.”

 

 

_Zio Phillip aveva ragione._

_Imparai che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio e che non bisogna loro permettere di influenzare le tue decisioni._

_Trascorsi cento anni nelle colonie … o meglio … vissi la trasformazione delle colonie americane in uno stato forte ed indipendente._

_Imparai molte cose, in quei cento anni._

_Quella terra selvaggia e tutta da scoprire, mi permise di studiare la natura umana in tante sfumature, che la civile vita londinese non mi avrebbe mai permesso di conoscere._

_Quando tornai in Inghilterra, ero più forte e deciso._

_La mia missione prioritaria era trovare James ed impedirgli di portare a termine i suoi piani megalomani._

_Con il tempo, scoprii che James era a capo di una organizzazione ramificata in vari settori, soprattutto illegali, che influenzava finanza e politica._

_Con l’aiuto di Sherlock ho iniziato a contrastarlo, riuscendo, molto spesso, a mandare a monte i suoi piani._

_Dalla notte in cui sono morti i suoi genitori, James non si è fatto più vedere._

_Si è rintanato da qualche parte a leccarsi le ferite ed a prepararsi per portare a termine la sua vendetta._

_Ora è tornato._

_Stavolta è arrivata la resa dei conti._

_Uno di noi morirà._

Mycroft aveva finito di parlare.

Un silenzio carico di tensione cadde nella stanza.

Sherlock fissava il fratello, ma cercava di sentire i sentimenti ed i pensieri di John.

Mycroft guardava il pavimento, con sguardo spento ed assente, come se stesse osservando qualcosa di lontano e di invisibile agli occhi degli altri due uomini.

John era furioso.

“Sei il responsabile della morte dei miei genitori. – sibilò, rivolto verso Mycroft – Avresti dovuto morire tu, non loro. E tutto perché non sei riuscito a tenere nei pantaloni quel coso che hai in mezzo alle gambe?!”

“John …” cercò di intervenire Sherlock, ma la situazione prese una strana piega.

Gregory Lestrade stava salendo le scale del 221B di Baker Street, quando sentì un forte trambusto provenire dal salotto, come se fosse in corso una lotta.

Fece gli ultimi gradini di corsa e spalancò la porta, per raggelarsi sulla soglia: Mycroft aveva sollevato John di dieci centimetri dal pavimento, tenendolo per la gola con una mano e sbattendolo con la schiena contro il muro, di fianco al camino, mentre Sherlock, con le zanne scoperte, tentava di fermare il fratello.

Lestrade estrasse l’arma:

“LO LASCI O LE SPARO!” urlò.

Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, perché sapeva che uccidere un vampiro non fosse semplice.

Inoltre, non voleva certo sparare al fratello maggiore di Sherlock, membro minore del governo inglese e chissà che altro.

Sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Che nessuno respirasse.

Tutti in attesa della prossima mossa di Mycroft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono veramente curiosissima di sapere che cosa ne pensiate della storia Mycroft/James.  
> So che, nella serie tv BBC, Mycroft è considerato l’uomo di ghiaccio, quello che non si fa governare dai sentimenti, perché non sono un vantaggio.  
> Però, Mycroft è molto più “sentimentale” (se mi passate il termine parlando del maggiore degli Holmes) di quanto lui stesso pensi.  
> E, comunque, Mycroft deve essere giunto alla conclusione che “i sentimenti non siano un vantaggio”, ad un certo punto della sua vita, per un qualche motivo, perché io credo che nessuno nasca pensando una cosa così e cercando in inculcarla nel fratello minore, per proteggerlo dalle conseguenze di quei prodotti della chimica umana, senza un motivo plausibile, come una qualche profonda delusione.  
> Certo, Mycroft qui è un vampiro, ma a quella conclusione è giunto ugualmente, dato che la ripete al fratellino nella prima parte, quando Sherlock salva John e Harry.  
> Io mi immagino che il maggiore degli Holmes fosse un normale ragazzo, disponibile e spensierato, a cui qualcuno abbia spezzato il cuore, convincendolo del fatto che i sentimenti non siano altro che una dimostrazione di debolezza ed un’arma in mano al nemico.  
> In questo caso, la causa del suo “mal di cuore” è addirittura James Moriarty.  
> Resto in attesa dei vostri commenti!  
> A giovedì per il terzo capitolo.   
> Ciao!


	3. Divisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni decisione ha le proprie conseguenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentrovati!  
> Questa storia continua a riservare sorprese, abbastanza spiazzanti, tra le altre cose.  
> La storia fra Mycroft e James non è proprio LA storia d’amore, ma l’infatuazione di un giovane vampiro che finisce con il cuore spezzato e che perde la fiducia che aveva nel genere umano.  
> Naturalmente, da parte di James non si sa nemmeno cosa sia l’Amore (o anche solo l’amore)!  
> Probabilmente sono stata perfida con il povero Mycroft (e lo sarò ancora di più con il povero John), ma portate pazienza, perché la mia mente impazzita sta cercando un modo per sfogare lo stress da troppo lavoro

**Divisi**

Il lampo illuminò la stanza a giorno, seguito dal suono cupo di un tuono, che fece tremare i vetri.

Mentre Mycroft raccontava la propria storia, nessuno aveva fatto caso al temporale che era arrivando su Londra, rendendo buia la giornata e portando lampi, tuoni e pioggia battente.

“Lo lasci o le sparo!” ripeté Lestrade, in tono imperioso, puntando la sua arma contro il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes.

“Lascialo Mycroft o ti faccio a pezzi.” Ringhiò Sherlock.

John respirava a fatica, a causa della mano di Mycroft, che gli stringeva la gola, tenendolo sollevato dal pavimento di una decina di centimetri, con la schiena sbattuta al muro.

Gli occhi del maggiore degli Holmes erano fissi in quelli del dottore, come se gli altri due uomini non fossero nella stanza.

I minuti sembrarono eterni, ma finalmente Mycroft staccò la mano dalla gola di John, che cadde sul pavimento, tossendo ed inspirando, convulsamente.

Sherlock si avvicinò a John, per soccorrerlo, ma l’umano lo respinse, allontanandolo da sé con una spinta:

“Non mi toccare! – ordinò il dottore, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro – Non osare sfiorarmi con un dito!”

Sherlock arretrò, sconvolto dalla reazione di John.

“Siete dei mostri. – sibilò John, senza guardarlo ed alzandosi in piedi a fatica, appoggiandosi alla parete – Non vi importa nulla del genere umano. Per voi siamo solo cibo o pedine, da sacrificare nel vostro eterno gioco per il potere.”

Lestrade si era avvicinato a John, abbassando l’arma.

Non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, ma doveva essere qualcosa di grave, perché non aveva mai visto il dottore così furioso né avrebbe mai creduto che potesse dire quelle cose a Sherlock.

Era sicuro che il vampiro e l’umano fossero amanti, anche se non lo avevano mai dichiarato apertamente.

Innamorati e felici.

Lo aveva letto in quegli occhi così chiari, che rendevano lo sguardo di Sherlock simile al ghiaccio.

Lo aveva visto nel luccichio dell’azzurro profondo degli occhi di John.

Lo aveva scorto nei sorrisi appena accennati, che si scambiavano, quando pensavano che nessuno li guardasse.

Lestrade ne era stato contento per Sherlock.

Quello strano vampiro, che lo aiutava a risolvere i casi più intricati, meritava di essere felice.

“John …” sussurrò Greg, incredulo per le parole che aveva sentito.

“Avete ucciso i miei genitori. – continuò John, imperterrito, sempre senza guardare nessuno in faccia – Non ti sei fatto scrupoli a succhiarmi il sangue, sapendo di avere le mani sporche di quello dei miei genitori e di tutti coloro che sono morti per colpa di James Moriarty. Non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con voi.”

Sherlock arretrò, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno.

John tremava violentemente.

Lestrade non sapeva se fosse per lo shock dovuto all’aggressione subita da parte di Mycroft, per la rabbia o per il dolore che stava provando nel pronunciare quelle parole terribili.

“Greg, potresti aspettarmi mentre preparo le mie cose? – chiese John, appoggiandosi a Lestrade per sostenersi – Voglio andarmene da qui. Il più lontano possibile. Mi puoi aiutare?”

“Certo. – rispose Lestrade – Vai a prendere le tue cose. Ti aspetto qui.”

John barcollò verso l’uscita.

“John! – lo richiamò Sherlock, con voce bassa e disperata – Se te ne vai, in questo modo, non pensare che ti riprenderò con me. Se te ne vai, senza ascoltarmi, vorrà dire che non mi hai mai amato e che mi hai sempre mentito. Se te ne vai, non ti voltare indietro, perché io non sarò lì ad aspettarti.”

John continuò a non girarsi verso Sherlock:

“L’errore più grande che io abbia mai commesso nella mia vita è stato credere in te. – ribatté John, nello stesso tono – Non mi volterò indietro. Moriarty sarà un mostro, ma lo avete creato voi. Qualsiasi cosa lui abbia fatto è colpa vostra. E per questo ti odierò per sempre.”

Senza dire altro, si diresse nella propria stanza.

John mise, rapidamente, le proprie cose nella borsa e scese nuovamente sul pianerottolo del salotto, ma non entrò, in modo da non vedere Sherlock:

“Greg, sono pronto. – disse, con voce stanca – Possiamo andare.”

Lestrade guardò Sherlock, che gli voltò le spalle.

Scuotendo la testa, l’ispettore raggiunse John ed, insieme, uscirono dal 221B di Baker Street.

Sperò che uno dei due facesse una mossa, in modo che l’altro tornasse sui propri passi.

John non si girò mai indietro, per cercare Sherlock.

Il vampiro non si affacciò alla finestra per vedere l’umano lasciare la sua vita.

Con un sospiro, Lestrade avviò l’auto.

L’amore di John e Sherlock era stato come una stella cadente.

Luminoso.

Intenso.

Fragile.

Breve.

 

 

John rimase per alcuni giorni a casa di Lestrade, poi trovò un piccolo appartamento vicino al Bart’s.

Lestrade lo accompagnò per vederlo.

Non avevano mai parlato di quello che era accaduto a Baker Street, perché Greg sperava che il passare dei giorni facesse capire a John che stava commettendo un errore.

Quel giorno, però, erano in auto e Lestrade non poté più tacere.

John era taciturno e guardava fuori dal finestrino, con totale disinteresse.

“Hai mandato un messaggio a Sherlock? – chiese l’ispettore – Dovreste parlarvi. Se vi chiariste …”

“Non c’è nulla da chiarire. – lo interruppe John, in tono secco – Ci siamo detti tutto quello che dovevamo dirci.”

“Forse anche troppo. – tentò ancora Greg – Quando si è arrabbiati, si dicono cose che non si pensano. Potreste incontrarvi in un territorio neutrale. Voi vi amate …”

“Non può esistere amore fra umani e vampiri.” Lo bloccò, deciso, John.

Greg non sapeva come continuare, perché John non gli lasciava la possibilità di valicare le sue difese.

Non aveva più sentito Sherlock, dato che non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi.

Probabilmente lo riteneva responsabile per avere portato via John dal loro appartamento.

Con quello che era accaduto, però, non poteva lasciare il dottore a Baker Street.

Se John si rifiutava di contattare Sherlock, lui non poteva costringerlo.

“Come vuoi. – sospirò, arrendendosi – Se avessi bisogno di parlare, io sono qui. Se volessi ricontattare Sherlock, io ti darò una mano. Tu ed io ci conosciamo da poco tempo, ma io ti considero un amico e voglio che tu sappia che ci sarò sempre, per te.”

John si voltò e gli fece un piccolo sorriso riconoscente, ma sembrava quasi imbarazzato:

“Grazie, Greg. So di poter contare su di te. Sei un caro amico.”

Intanto, erano arrivati al piccolo condominio in cui si trovava l’appartamento che John voleva affittare.

La casa aveva quattro piani e tre ingressi distinti, che si affacciavano su altrettante scale.

Per ogni piano c’erano tre piccoli appartamenti.

Quello libero era al quarto piano.

L’ingresso dava direttamente in un piccolo salotto, con angolo cottura, mentre sulla destra c’era una porta che dava nell’unica camera da letto matrimoniale.

A sinistra dell’armadio, che occupava una parete della stanza, c’era la porta del bagno.

“Piuttosto piccolo. – commentò Greg, con una smorfia di disapprovazione – Direi quasi claustrofobico.”

“Devo viverci da solo. – gli fece notare John – E non ho uno stipendio da nababbo. Inoltre, sono stato nell’esercito abbastanza a lungo, da considerare questo posto grande quasi come una reggia. C’è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno. Va più che bene. Lo prendo.”

Firmò il contratto e prese accordi con il padrone di casa per trasferirsi quel giorno stesso.

Greg continuava a non essere d’accordo, ma non poteva fare nulla per far cambiare idea a John.

I due uomini tornarono all’auto, per andare a prendere le cose del dottore da portare nella sua nuova casa.

Non si accorsero dell’uomo alto e magro, avvolto dal lungo cappotto nero, che li osservava con attenzione, dal vetro del bar, che si trovava di fronte all’ingresso del piccolo palazzo.

Sherlock studiava John, il suo modo di muoversi e l’espressione del suo viso, sperando che stesse bene.

 

 

Era trascorso un po’ di tempo, da quando John era andato via da Baker Street.

La sua vita aveva assunto un ritmo regolare e monotono.

Lavoro e casa.

Casa e lavoro.

Ogni tanto usciva con Greg, per andare a bere una birra, ma, prevalentemente, John cercava di lavorare il più possibile.

“Sei sicuro di poter reggere questi ritmi?” gli aveva chiesto la dottoressa Sara Sawyer, responsabile del pronto soccorso.

“Nell’esercito si impara a sopportare questo ed altro. – le aveva sorriso John – Ti ringrazio, per il fatto che ti preoccupi per me, ma ho bisogno di tenermi impegnato. Quando sentirò di non farcela, te le farò sapere. Credimi, nemmeno io voglio mettere in pericolo la vita dei pazienti.”

Sara lo aveva osservato per un paio di lunghissimi minuti dritto negli occhi.

Riconobbe il dolore di una perdita, negli occhi color dell’oceano di John:

“Non farmi pentire di avere avuto fiducia nella tua capacità di giudizio.” Lo ammonì.

“Non ti pentirai.” Ribatté John.

E fu così.

La vita di John era scandita dai turni in ospedale.

Non vedeva né sentiva Sherlock.

Non aveva più avuto incubi che coinvolgessero i vampiri, ma solo incidenti stradali in notti buie e sparatorie in posti assolati.

 

 

La monotonia della routine venne interrotta una mattina in cui il sole era riuscito a perforare lo strato di nuvole che sembrava avere avvolto Londra.

John stava pranzando alla mensa affollata dell’ospedale, seduto da solo ad un tavolo, quando qualcuno gli coprì gli occhi.

“Indovina.” Gli mormorò una calda e sensuale voce femminile nell’orecchio.

“Mmmmm. – mugugnò John – Fammi pensare … la principessa Leia!”

“E tu sei Chewbecca!” Harry scoppiò a ridere, liberando gli occhi del fratello.

John si alzò e si voltò per abbracciare la sorella.

Il suo sguardo cadde sulla donna dai capelli cortissimi e nerissimi, che era alle spalle di Harry.

“Clara!” esclamò John, sorridendo sorpreso e felice alla donna.

“Ciao John. – la donna ricambiò il sorriso – Come stai? Sembri stanco. Stai lavorando troppo?”

John non rispose alle domande di Clara, ma spostò lo sguardo da una donna all’altra, in modo interrogativo.

“Siamo qui per questo. – rispose Harry, raggiante – Clara ed io siamo tornate a vivere insieme!”

John rimase senza parole ed abbracciò entrambe le donne:

“Raccontatemi.” Le sollecitò, invitandole a sedersi al suo tavolo.

“È presto detto. – cominciò Harry – Se siamo tornate insieme, dobbiamo ringraziare il metodo dei dodici passi. Quando si è trattato di chiedere ammenda ad una persona che avevo fatto soffrire, sono andata da Clara. Non avevo ferito nessuno più di lei. Abbiamo parlato molto a lungo. E da lì …”

“Io avevo mandato via Harry non perché non la amassi, – intervenne Clara – ma perché non riuscivo ad impedirle di autodistruggersi. Quando è venuta da me, mi sono ritrovata davanti la donna di cui mi ero innamorata … e che amavo ancora. Abbiamo provato a riprendere a frequentarci.”

“Siamo tornate insieme da quattro mesi – continuò Harry – Non è facile, ma viviamo giorno per giorno.”

Le due donne si presero le mani e le strinsero.

John le osservò, con un sorriso felice sulle labbra.

Harry era serena e gli occhi le brillavano di quella luce speciale che hanno gli occhi degli innamorati.

_“Lo stesso sguardo che avevano gli occhi azzurri trasparenti di Sherlock, quando lui mi guardava.”_ Fu il pensiero fugace e malinconico, che attraversò la mente di John.

Fu solo un attimo, ma Harry lo notò.

Conosceva bene il fratello e sapeva che era infelice.

“Cosa mi racconti di te? – domandò, in tono dolce – Ti abbiamo cercato a Baker Street, ma un’arzilla e simpatica signora ci ha spiegato che non abiti più lì. Cosa è successo? Io … ero gelosa di quell’uomo … di Sherlock … perché avevo capito che ne eri innamorato e pensavo che ci avrebbe separato. Sono stata egoista, fratellino, ma tu eri felice. Lo ho notato ogni volta che ci siamo incontrati. Cosa …”

“Non è andata. – tagliò corto John, guardandosi, nervosamente, le mani – Non era l’uomo che credevo che fosse. Non roviniamo questa bella giornata parlando di me. Avanti, ditemi, quali sono i vostri piani?”

Nessuna delle due donne rispose.

Harry prese le mani di John fra le sue e le strinse forte:

“Fratellino, lascia che ti dia un consiglio. – sussurrò – Io ho visto come lo guardavi e come lui guardava te. Voi due siete fatti per stare insieme. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta, potete superarla. Insieme. Devi andare da lui e parlargli. Scoprirai che, qualunque sia la causa del vostro litigio, non è nulla di veramente importante.”

John sembrava a disagio ed evitava gli occhi della sorella:

“Ci penserò. – promise, come se volesse mettere fine al discorso – Raccontatemi dei vostri progetti.”

Harry sospirò e gli lasciò le mani.

Clara iniziò a parlare ed il discorso su Sherlock fu lasciato cadere.

L’uomo con il lungo cappotto, seduto in un tavolo d’angolo della mensa affollata, osservava John e le due donne.

Solo per un attimo aveva sentito John pensare a lui, con tristezza e rimpianto.

Il cuore di Sherlock aveva mancato un colpo e sperato che Moriarty non stesse sorvegliando John, ma il dottore aveva ripreso immediatamente il controllo della propria mente, impedendone la lettura a chiunque.

Sherlock rimase a guardarli, osservando le rughe che si formavano sul viso di John, quando sorrideva, desiderando che quel sorriso fosse rivolto a lui e non alla sorella.

 

 

Era notte, quando tornò al 221B di Baker Street.

La casa era vuota e fredda, da quando John non c’era più.

Non quella notte, però.

Entrando nel salotto, vide che la poltrona di John era occupata, ma non si sorprese né si preoccupò.

Aveva percepito la presenza del fratello sin da quando aveva aperto la porta di casa.

Non accese le luci dell’appartamento, perché gli bastavano quelle provenienti dalla strada.

_“Cosa vuoi, Mycroft?”_ chiese in tono secco, levandosi il cappotto ed appendendolo all’attaccapanni.

_“I miei uomini ti hanno visto in ospedale. –_ rispose il fratello maggiore, con un sospiro _– E mi hanno segnalato la tua presenza vicino a casa di John, un paio di volte. Devi stare lontano dal dottore.”_

_“Sapevo che i tuoi uomini mi avevano visto. –_ ribatté Sherlock, sedendosi nella propria poltrona ed accavallando, con un gesto elegante, le gambe – _Se avessi voluto che non mi notassero, stai sicuro che ci sarei riuscito. Voglio solo essere sicuro che John stia bene.”_

_“Puoi chiederlo a me. –_ propose Mycroft _– Sai che ti informerei subito, se ci fossero dei problemi.”_

_“Io voglio prevenire i guai. –_ ringhiò il fratello minore _– Non venirne a conoscenza una volta che si sono presentati!”_

_“John è al sicuro. –_ garantì il maggiore degli Holmes – _I miei uomini non lo perdono mai di vista. Andrà tutto bene.”_

_“Sarà meglio per te. –_ sibilò Sherlock, furioso _– Questo piano non mi piace. Ha troppi buchi e possibilità di andare male. John è troppo esposto, là fuori, da solo.”_

_“Accanto a te, sarebbe stato ancora più in pericolo. – g_ li ricordò Mycroft – _Ora James deve rivedere i suoi piani e noi guadagneremo tempo per rintracciarlo. John ha acconsentito ad aiutarci.”_

_“Ad aiutarti. –_ sottolineò Sherlock, acido _– Hai agito mettendomi davanti al fatto compiuto e John ha deciso di appoggiarti, per prendere l’assassino dei suoi genitori. Io continuo a credere che sarebbe stato più al sicuro con me. Fai in modo che non gli accada nulla, Mycroft, o non ti dovrai guardare le spalle solo da Moriarty.”_

_“Naturalmente, fratello caro.”_ Sospirò il maggiore degli Holmes, alzandosi dalla poltrona e lasciando l’appartamento.

Sherlock si alzò e prese il violino.

La melodia, che si levò dalle corde dello strumento, era triste e malinconica, come se le note si trasformassero in lacrime.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade era seduto nella sala d’attesa del pronto soccorso, ignorato dagli infermieri e dai dottori, che si spostavano da una stanza all’altra.

L’ispettore non era ferito né malato, ma stava aspettando di poter vedere John.

Finalmente, il biondo dottore uscì da una porta e si diresse verso l’amico, con un’espressione preoccupata sul volto:

“Cosa è successo? – chiese, in tono teso – Come mai sei qui?”

“Volevo parlarti di lavoro. – sorrise Lestrade, rassicurante – Non mi sembrava giusto chiederti di discutere di questo argomento davanti ad una birra.”

“Dimmi.” Lo sollecitò John, un po’ inquieto, temendo di conoscere il soggetto della discussione.

“Potremmo andare in un posto più tranquillo?” domandò Greg.

John rispose con un cenno del capo ed andarono in una saletta d’attesa un po’ appartata.

“So che non sono fatti miei e non ti dirò che devi tornare con Sherlock. – esordì Lestrade – Vorrei, però, che tu lo chiamassi e lo convincessi a darmi una mano per un caso.”

“Non puoi chiederglielo tu?” sospirò John, spostando lo sguardo verso la parete di fronte.

“Se mi rispondesse, potrei anche farlo! – ribatté Greg, allargando le braccia, quasi esasperato – Gli ho mandato dei messaggi e gli ho telefonato, ma lui mi ignora completamente. Non posso certo arrestarlo o puntargli una pistola per costringerlo ad aiutarmi!”

“Greg … non posso. – la voce di John era impercettibilmente incrinata – Tu non capisci … non lo posso contattare … riaprirebbe solo vecchie ferite.”

“Dimmi cosa sia successo fra voi. – insisté Lestrade, dolcemente – Forse potrei aiutarti ad aggiustare le cose. Tu e Sherlock, siete fatti l’uno per l’altro. Non capisco cosa possa essere accaduto, da allontanarvi in questo modo.”

John si portò il viso fra le mani.

Quella situazione gli faceva male.

Vedere le persone preoccupate per lui, cercare di aiutarlo a tornare con Sherlock, insistendo sul fatto che loro due insieme fossero perfetti, lo faceva sentire profondamente in colpa.

Quando Mycroft aveva finito di raccontare della sua storia con James, John si era arrabbiato, perché il maggiore degli Holmes si era fatto ingannare ed aveva trasformato Moriarty in un mostro.

 

_John era furioso._

_“Sei il responsabile della morte dei miei genitori. – aveva sibilato, rivolto verso Mycroft – Avresti dovuto morire tu, non loro. E tutto perché non sei riuscito a tenere nei pantaloni quel coso che hai in mezzo alle gambe?!”_

_“John …” aveva cercato di intervenire Sherlock._

_“Ha ragione, dottore. – si era intromesso Mycroft – Ho commesso un solo errore, nella mia vita. Mi sono innamorato della persona sbagliata e sto ancora pagando, per questa mia leggerezza.”_

_John lo aveva fissato ed aveva notato il dolore negli occhi azzurri del vampiro più anziano._

_La rabbia si era trasformata in pena:_

_“Come possiamo impedire a questo mostro di continuare a fare danni?” aveva chiesto, in tono più dolce._

_“Per prima cosa, dovremo mettere al sicuro lei, John. – aveva proposto Mycroft – Se lasciasse Sherlock, James si dovrebbe disinteressare a lei. Quello che lui vuole è arrivare a ferire te, Sherlock, ma se il dottore non dovesse più fare parte della tua vita, James lo lascerebbe in pace.”_

_“Non puoi esserne sicuro. – aveva sibilato Sherlock – Se John se ne andasse, diventerebbe un bersaglio facile per Moriarty. Non gli permetterò…”_

_“Non spetta solo a te prendere questa decisione. – lo aveva interrotto John, con dolcezza – Credo che tuo fratello possa avere ragione. Ora come ora, sono una carta in mano a Moriarty, che mi può usare contro di te, per impedirti di mettere fine ai suoi crimini. Io non voglio essere il tuo punto debole. Voglio che tu sia ben concentrato sul modo migliore per fermare quel pazzo. Se, per fare questo, dobbiamo fare finta di lasciarci, sono disposto a farlo.”_

_“Moriarty non cadrà mai in questo tranello. – aveva sbottato Sherlock – Tu, John, non puoi permettere che ti legga la mente, perché non sei capace di mentire quando parli, lo saresti ancora meno quando pensi. Dovremmo fare in modo che ci sia un testimone attendibile alla nostra separazione, ma non possiamo certo chiederlo a qualcuno od organizzarlo!”_

_Mycroft era stato come assente per qualche secondo:_

_“Questo non è un problema …” aveva sussurrato._

_Senza alcun preavviso, Mycroft si era alzato in piedi, aveva afferrato John per la gola e lo aveva sbattuto al muro._

_Pochi secondi dopo, Gregory Lestrade aveva fatto irruzione nel salotto di Baker Street._

_John aveva capito ed era stato al gioco di Mycroft, anche se con la morte nel cuore, perché doveva lasciare Sherlock ed ingannare un caro amico._

 

“Mi dispiace. – ribadì John – Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa, ma non di contattare Sherlock. È finita e mi fa male parlare di lui. Per favore, non insistere. Prova ad andare da lui. Forse ti ascolterà.”

Lestrade si era alzato in piedi:

“Ho provato, ma non si fa trovare. – sospirò – Speravo che prendere un assassino fosse più importante del tuo amor proprio, ma mi sbagliavo.”

“Greg …” sussurrò John, dispiaciuto.

“Non fa nulla. – tagliò corto Lestrade – Mi arrangerò. Scusa se ti ho disturbato.”

E se ne andò, camminando in modo rigido e veloce.

John rimase a guardare nella direzione in cui l’ispettore era sparito.

Per la prima volta, il loro piano non gli sembrò tanto geniale.

 

 

John rientrò a casa dal turno in ospedale a tarda sera e chiuse la porta.

“Dovresti fare un percorso più breve, per tornare a casa. – la voce di Sherlock provenne dall’oscurità dell’angolo cottura – In questo modo ci saranno meno occasioni per aggredirti.”

John sobbalzò:

“Sherlock! – sbottò, con il cuore in gola – Non dovresti essere qui!”

“Sono stato attento. – ribatté il vampiro – Mi sono accertato che nessuno mi vedesse. È stato facile introdursi in casa. Un po’ troppo facile. Dovresti mettere un sistema di sicurezza.”

“Dovremmo accordarci per un segnale. – propose John – Solo per evitare che mi venga un infarto o che ti spari. Mycroft mi fa sorvegliare dai suoi uomini. Se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, interverrebbero subito.”

“Sai che se anche mi sparassi, non mi faresti praticamente nulla.” Sogghignò Sherlock.

John gli sorrise, mentre lo osservava.

Era più pallido del solito.

John aveva lasciato Baker Street da un po’ di tempo e Sherlock non si era nutrito da lui, da allora.

“Vuoi nutrirti?” gli chiese, dolcemente.

“Non sono venuto qui per mangiare! – ribatté Sherlock, in tono duro – Voglio solo essere sicuro che tu stia bene e che sia al sicuro.”

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli accarezzò il viso:

“Lo so. – sussurrò – Non metto in dubbio le tue intenzioni. Mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno. È da diverse settimane che non ti nutri da me. Oppure, mi hai già tradito, andando a succhiare il collo di qualche giovane uomo più prestante ed avvenente di me?”

Sherlock studiò un po’ l’espressione del viso di John:

“Stai scherzando. – constatò, rilassandosi – Sai che amo solo te, vero?”

“Tutti i vampiri sono privi di senso dell’umorismo come te?” domandò John, con un sorriso.

“Non scherzo mai con il cibo.” Rispose Sherlock, in tono serio.

Si fissarono un attimo negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere.

“Anche io amo solo te. – aggiunse John, quando smisero di ridere – Direi che sia il caso che tu ti nutra. Siamo anche in cucina …”

Lasciando in sospeso la frase, John si slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia, esponendo il collo.

Sherlock prese John per i fianchi e lo spinse contro la parete.

Gli bloccò i polsi di fianco alla testa e leccò il collo.

John girò la testa, in modo da permettere a Sherlock il miglior accesso possibile alla propria giugulare.

Sherlock forò la pelle, appoggiò le labbra ed iniziò a nutrirsi, schiacciando John contro la parete, con il proprio corpo.

John liberò i polsi e strinse a sé il corpo del vampiro, abbracciandogli le spalle, infilando le dita fra i riccioli ribelli, quasi spingendo la sua testa ancora più contro il suo collo.

Era così preso dalla sensazione delle labbra fredde di Sherlock sul suo collo, da non rendersi quasi conto dei pantaloni che diventavano sempre più stretti.

Sherlock smise di nutrirsi e chiuse i piccoli fori con la lingua.

Guardò John negli occhi e finì di slacciare i bottoni della camicia del dottore, sfilandogliela.

Mentre lasciava una lunga scia baci sul torace di John, Sherlock di abbassò, fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti all’umano.

Aprì i pantaloni e li sfilò, insieme agli slip, liberando l’erezione di John, che esigeva di essere considerata.

Sherlock prese in bocca il pene di John e lo succhiò, lo leccò, lo accarezzò.

John appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Sherlock, cercando di trattenere i gemiti di piacere che gli venivano dalla gola.

Sherlock gli afferrò le natiche e lo penetrò con le dita.

John venne, con le gambe che non riuscirono a sorreggerlo, all’apice dell’orgasmo.

Sherlock lo sostenne e John si strinse a lui:

“Che ne dici di provare se il letto ci regge entrambi?” propose John, con un sorrise malizioso.

“Sono sempre disponibile a provare nuovi luoghi in cui fare l’amore con te.” Sussurrò Sherlock.

Il dottore rabbrividì, appoggiò le labbra a quelle del vampiro e lo baciò teneramente.

 

 

Stavano ancora baciandosi, quando John aprì la porta della stanza, spogliando Sherlock, e finirono sul letto.

John aprì le gambe e Sherlock lo penetrò, entrando in lui con delle delicate spinte lente.

John inarcò la schiena e si avvicinò con il bacino, affinché Sherlock potesse entrare in lui più profondamente.

Il vampiro lo accontentò, entrando più a fondo e muovendosi dentro il dottore, in modo da toccare i suoi punti sensibili.

John chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore, per non gemere così forte da farsi sentire da tutto il palazzo, ma era difficile trattenersi, con Sherlock che gli provocava ondate di piacere.

L’umano venne un’altra volta ed il vampiro lo seguì poco dopo.

Sherlock uscì delicatamente da John e si sdraiò accanto a lui, in modo che potessero abbracciarsi.

Rimasero in silenzio, stretti, con i petti appoggiati l’uno all’altro, fino a quando il respiro tornò normale.

“Non dovremmo farlo. – sospirò John – Se qualcuno ci sentisse, potrebbe insospettirsi.”

“Non potresti essere un appassionato di film porno?” chiese Sherlock, con un sorriso irridente.

“Perché no? – ribatté John, ricambiando il sorriso, ma tornò serio in fretta – Ho incontrato Greg e mi ha detto che non rispondi alle sue chiamate.”

“Sono impegnato a proteggere te da Moriarty. – rispose Sherlock, irritato – Non ho tempo per gli stupidi casi di Gavin. Per ora può fare anche da solo. Qualcosa lo avrà pure imparato da me!”

John si mise a sedere:

“Sherlock, se tutti devono credere che fra noi sia finita, tu **_devi_** ricominciare ad aiutare Greg nelle indagini. Se tu non lo facessi, desteresti troppi sospetti ed avremmo fatto tutta quella scena per nulla.”

Sherlock fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma John lo afferrò per un polso, costringendolo a rimanere vicino a lui.

Il vampiro si sedette sul bordo, dando le spalle all’umano:

“Se andassi ad aiutare Lestrade con le indagini, non potrei sorvegliarti. – ribatté, in tono cupo – Saresti troppo vulnerabile. Moriarty potrebbe arrivare a te facilmente.”

“Moriarty non ha motivo di attaccarmi. – lo rassicurò John – Io non vivo più con te. Per tutto il mondo, ci siamo lasciati. Inoltre, gli uomini di Mycroft mi sorvegliano ed in ospedale sono al sicuro.”

Sherlock non disse nulla.

John si inginocchiò alle spalle di Sherlock, lo abbracciò, portando le mani sul torace del consulente investigativo ed appoggiando la testa alla schiena del vampiro.

“Per favore, non preoccuparti per me. – lo incoraggiò il dottore – Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Riprendi la tua vita di sempre. Aiuta Greg ad assicurare gli assassini alla giustizia. Fallo per me.”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltare il respiro leggero e regolare di John, con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, come se lì potesse trovare la soluzione al suo problema:

“Lo farò. – borbottò, infine, rassegnato – Solo perché me lo chiedi tu.”

“C’è un’altra cosa. – mormorò John – Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto …”

“Nulla andrà storto!” sbottò Sherlock, facendo per alzarsi, ma John lo trattenne sul letto:

“Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, – riprese, come se il vampiro non avesse parlato – voglio che tu non te la prenda con tuo fratello. Qualsiasi cosa accada, voglio che ti ricordi che io sono solo un umano …”

“Non sei solo un umano! – sibilò Sherlock, irritato – Sei l’uomo che amo! Sei importante per me!”

“Sono solo un umano, Sherlock. – insisté John – Moriarty può causare la morte di molti umani e vampiri. Tu e Mycroft, uniti, potete fermarlo. Se siete divisi, sarà lui a vincere. Voglio che tu mi prometta che, qualsiasi cosa possa accadermi, non incolperai tuo fratello e lo aiuterai a fermare Moriarty.”

John poteva sentire il cuore di Sherlock battere velocemente e il suo respiro accelerato.

Rimasero fermi per qualche secondo.

Sherlock prese le mani di John fra le sue:

“Te lo prometto.” Sussurrò, in tono appena udibile.

John gli diede un lieve bacio, nel mezzo della schiena:

“Grazie. – mormorò – Ora telefona a Greg. Vado a fare una doccia.”

Sherlock osservò John, mentre si alzava dal letto e si dirigeva in bagno.

Nudo.

Il corpo minuto, ma ben proporzionato.

I muscoli tonici ed allenati.

La pelle morbida e profumata.

La porta del bagno si chiuse e Sherlock recuperò il cellulare.

 

[23.01] Spero che il tuo caso sia almeno da sei. SH

[23.02] Ti sei finalmente degnato di rispondermi! GL

[23.04] Non posso dedicare il mio tempo solo ai tuoi casi banali. SH

[23.06] Sono contento che tu stia bene. GL

[23.08] Non capisco il nesso fra i casi banali ed il fatto di stare bene. SH

[23.12] Ne sono sicuro. Se puoi passare da Scotland Yard, sono ancora in ufficio. Mi farebbe comodo il tuo aiuto. Se non hai nulla di più importante da fare, che prendere un assassino. GL

 

Sherlock ascoltò l’acqua della doccia che scorreva.

Immaginò il corpo bagnato di John.

Il sapone che scendeva, percorrendo tutto il corpo, fino ad arrivare ai suoi piedi.

Avrebbe voluto essere l’acqua che scivolava sul corpo di John, per poterlo accarezzare e baciare tutto nello stesso momento.

 

[23.15] Sarò da te fra poco. SH

 

L’acqua smise si scorrere.

Sherlock sentì la porta della doccia aprirsi.

Immaginò John prendere l’accappatoio ed avvolgersi in esso.

Avrebbe voluto essere l’accappatoio, per abbracciare e proteggere John in eterno.

Però, John aveva ragione.

Se volevano fare credere che avessero rotto, lui doveva tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni.

Si vestì velocemente, scrisse un biglietto a John e se ne andò.

John uscì dal bagno e trovò la camera vuota.

Vide il biglietto sul suo cuscino:

 

_Perdonami se me ne vado senza salutare, ma se ti vedessi, non so se avrei la forza ed il coraggio di andarmene. Mi manchi. SH_

John sorrise.

Anche a lui mancava Sherlock e non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito ad insistere per farlo andare via.

Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto, era vivere fra le braccia di Sherlock.

John si sdraiò, dove c’era ancora il profumo del vampiro.

Prese il cuscino e lo abbracciò, avvolgendosi nel ricordo dell’uomo che amava.

E si addormentò.

 

 

Il pronto soccorso del Bart’s era tranquillo.

Quella mattina, sembrava che i londinesi avessero deciso di non ferirsi o sentirsi male.

John era nel suo studio e stava compilando dei moduli.

La porta si aprì, senza che qualcuno avesse bussato, ed un uomo dai capelli e dagli occhi neri, vestito con un elegante e costoso abito nero, entrò, senza farsi annunciare.

“Posso fare qualcosa per lei?” chiese John, piuttosto interdetto.

“Certo che mi puoi aiutare, Johnny boy. – gli sorrise l’uomo – Posso chiamarti Johnny, vero? In fin dei conti, siamo praticamente parenti, dato che siamo andati a letto entrambi con i fratelli Holmes.”

Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di John.

_“James Moriarty.”_ capì, immediatamente.

“Non riesco a leggere la tua mente, Johnny boy, ma vedo dalla tua espressione che tu sai chi io sia. – cantilenò l’uomo, cambiando velocemente tono ed esibendosi in una voce cavernosa – Sono il terribile James Moriarty!”

Il vampiro tacque e fissò John negli occhi.

Malgrado un brivido gli avesse attraversato la schiena, John aveva mantenuto un’espressione neutra.

“Notevole. – sogghignò Moriarty – I cari fratellini Holmes devono averti raccontato cose terribili su di me, eppure non hai battuto ciglio. Capisco perché Sherlock abbia fatto di te il suo animaletto preferito.”

James si sedette di fronte a John, continuando a fissarlo come un leone fissa una gazzella:

“Dimmi, Johnny, ti sono piaciuti i sogni che ti ho mandato? – domandò, con voce suadente – Non erano terribilmente sexy ed erotici? Oppure … una piccola confidenza, su Johnny boy, siamo praticamente parenti, ricordi? … quei sogni non erano nulla, in confronto alla realtà e tu ti sei fatto veramente sbattere dai due fratelli, anche contemporaneamente?”

“Fuori di qui! – sibilò John, avvampando – Quello che faccio nella mia vita privata non sono affari suoi. Io non ho più nulla a che fare, con quei due. Se ne vada!”

“Mi dispiace tanto per te, Johnny boy. – mormorò Moriarty, in tono addolorato – Ho riflettuto a lungo su questa cosa, sai? Davvero! Non sapevo se credere alla vostra rottura oppure no. Sherlock è pure tornato a lavorare con quello stupido ispettore umano, lasciandoti completamente solo. No,no, non si fa.”

Moriarty si fermò e fissò John, che continuò a non mostrare segni di paura.

“Ho deciso che mi stiate prendendo in giro. – sibilò James, in tono feroce – E questo mi ha fatto veramente arrabbiare, sai, Johnny boy?”

John non si mosse.

Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto scappare da nessuna parte né combattere contro Moriarty.

“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese, in tono freddo.

Moriarty si esibì in un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Mi piaci, Johnny boy! – gorgogliò, in tono allegro – Mi piaci veramente tanto. E sarà un piacere farti a pezzi! Se mi state ingannando e Sherlock ti ama ancora, impazzirà, per averti lasciato solo, in mezzo al pericolo. Se, invece, vi siete veramente lasciati, peccato per te. Però, sei stato l’animaletto prediletto di Sherlock, quindi un po’ di dolore glielo procurerò ugualmente. Alla fine, io vinco sempre.”

“Come pensi di portarmi fuori da qui?” domandò John.

“Oh, ma tu verrai con me di tua spontanea volontà! – ribatté James, in tono allibito – Se non lo farai, i miei ragazzi uccideranno ogni persona che troveranno in questo ospedale. In questo cosa, il loro sangue ricadrà tutto nelle tue mani.”

“È la stessa scelta che hai costretto Sherlock a fare la sera in cui hai ucciso i miei genitori. – gli fece notare John, gelido – Non ti sembra di essere un po’ monotono?”

Moriarty si alzò in piedi ed andò verso la porta:

“Assolutamente no! – rispose ridendo – Ricatto buono non si cambia, ma lo si utilizza fino a quando funziona. Perché, funziona anche con te, giusto, Johnny boy?”

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche secondo, senza parlare.

Moriarty era in attesa della decisione del dottore, che, invece, stava valutando la soluzione.

Da quello che sapeva di Moriarty, era sicuro che le sue non fossero minacce vane.

Non poteva permettere che degli innocenti venissero uccisi per colpa sua.

John si alzò dalla sedia, si sfilò il camice, mise la giacca e seguì James Moriarty, andando incontro a viso aperto a ciò che il destino aveva riservato per lui.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come è accaduto nel primo capitolo, niente è come sembra.  
> Se in “Incubi” era John quello ad essere spiazzato dagli strani sogni che faceva e ho cercato di far immedesimare il lettore nel dottore, qui potremmo dire che il punto di vista sia quello di Lestrade, che è sconvolto dal modo in cui John e Sherlock si lasciano, e di coloro che li abbiano visti come coppia, che non capiscono perché abbiano rotto e non facciano nulla per aggiustare le cose.  
> Anche in questo capitolo, comunque, l’arcano viene smascherato prima della fine.
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, sia per i contenuti che per la struttura.  
> È un modo diverso dal solito di affrontare la storia, anche per me.  
> Mi piace sperimentare, ma non sono mai veramente sicura che il risultato che arriva al lettore sia quello che avevo pianificato io nella mia mente (perversa, lo so).  
> È per questo che aspetto i commenti di chiunque voglia lasciarmi la sua opinione.
> 
> A martedì!   
> Ciao!


	4. Oscurità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'oscurità scende su John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Non tutte le ciambelle vengono con il buco e non tutti i piani escogitati dagli intelligentissimi fratelli Holmes vanno a buon fine. Qui abbiamo un Moriarty, che non scherza, in fatto di intelligenza (cattiveria, perfidia).  
> Naturalmente a rimetterci è il povero John, ma si sa che il cuore è sempre quello più vulnerabile.  
> Siete tutti preoccupati per il buon dottore? Siete assolutamente giustificati!

**Oscurità**

Gregory Lestrade entrò di corsa nel pronto soccorso del Bart’s e si diresse subito da Sara Sawyer, che lo stava aspettando, in ansia.

“Grazie per essere venuto subito. – lo salutò la dottoressa – Forse mi sto preoccupando per nulla, ma John non ha mai lasciato il posto di lavoro senza avvisare, anche quando Sherlock lo chiamava per un caso. Non riusciamo a trovarlo. Il cellulare suona a vuoto. Sicuramente ci sarà una spiegazione e sarà tutto a posto, ma lei conosce John, sa quanto sia abitudinario e preciso.”

“Ha fatto bene a chiamarmi. – la rassicurò Lestrade – Chi è stata l’ultima persona a vederlo e quando?”

“Da quello che ho potuto appurare, l’ultima a vederlo è stata l’infermeria Margaret Pole. – rispose Sara – Lo ha assistito nella medicazione di una bambina di otto anni, che era caduta dalla bicicletta. Da allora sono trascorse circa quattro ore. Lo so che è troppo presto per dichiararlo scomparso …”

“Ha fatto bene a chiamarmi. – le ripeté l’ispettore, in tono dolce – Quando lo troveremo, daremo una bella lavata di capo a John, per averci fatto preoccupare inutilmente.”

Greg prese il proprio cellulare e gli fece comporre il numero di John.

Da quando la dottoressa lo aveva chiamato, era probabilmente la decima volta che lo faceva.

Lasciò suonare a lungo.

Nessuna risposta.

“Posso entrare nello studio in cui John è stato visto per l’ultima volta?” domandò, riattaccando.

“Sì, certo, ma non c’è nulla fuori posto.” Rispose Sara, accompagnando Greg nello studio di John.

Come aveva detto la dottoressa, la stanza era perfettamente in ordine.

Tutto era al proprio posto, non una sedia che sembrasse essere stata spostata da un movimento concitato.

Lestrade prese ancora il cellulare e rifece il numero di John.

Nello studio medico si levò l’allegra colonna sonora di Doctor Who, attutita, come il suono provenisse da un luogo chiuso.

Greg si avvicinò alla scrivania, seguendo la musica fino al primo cassetto, dove trovò il cellulare di John.

Sul display erano segnate trentaquattro telefonate perse.

 

 

La stanza era buia, fredda ed umida.

Non c’erano finestre, solo la porta, chiusa a chiave.

Se anche non lo fosse stata, John non avrebbe potuto fare molto.

Era legato mani e piedi, buttato in terra, sul pavimento di ceramica.

Non sapeva dove si trovasse.

Arrivati in un’ala poco frequentata del parcheggio del Bart’s, gli uomini di Moriarty gli avevano legato le mani dietro la schiena, lo avevano costretto ad entrare nel portabagagli di un’auto nera e poi gli avevano legato anche i piedi.

Il viaggio gli era sembrato lungo e tortuoso.

All’arrivo, due uomini lo avevano sollevato di peso, trasportato e buttato nella stanza.

Non si era più fatto vedere nessuno, fino a quel momento, quando la porta si aprì e la luce gli ferì gli occhi.

John li chiuse, ma li riaprì velocemente, sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi a lui.

Delle mani sconosciute lo afferrarono e lo slegarono.

“Johnny boy, come stai? – chiese Moriarty, in tono dolcissimo – Spero che tu abbia riposato bene, perché ci aspetta un lavoro lungo e penoso.”

Le mani rudi gli levarono gli abiti, spogliandolo completamente ed attaccandolo a delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto e che John, a causa del buio, non aveva visto.

Non riusciva a distinguere nulla del viso di Moriarty, perché era fermo sulla soglia della porta, illuminato da dietro da una luce accecante.

Riconobbe, però, lo scatto di un coltello:

“Dimmi, Johnny boy, il tuo caro amante Sherlock ti ha spiegato come sia possibile trasformare un umano in un vampiro? – domandò Moriarty, come se stesse parlando del tempo – Ti ha proposto di diventare come lui, per non lasciarlo mai più?”

Moriarty si era avvicinato.

Era completamente nudo anche lui.

In mano stringeva un coltello a serramanico.

Il ghigno sul suo viso era pieno di aspettativa.

Gli occhi neri esprimevano pura felicità.

“L’umano deve essere praticamente dissanguato. – spiegò, mentre la punta del coltello disegnava una lunga e superficiale linea rossa sul petto di John – L’umano deve essere portato quasi alla morte, poi deve bere il sangue di un vampiro.”

John strinse i denti e riuscì a non emettere alcun lamento.

Moriarty si avvicinò a John e passò la lingua sul taglio che gli aveva fatto sul torace, chiudendolo.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, lentamente, assaporando il gusto del sangue di John, come se avesse bevuto un pregiato vino d’annata.

“Ora capisco perché Sherlock ti abbia voluto come suo giocattolino personale. – sussurrò James in un orecchio di John, in tono lascivo – Il tuo sangue, Johnny boy, ha un gusto speciale, meraviglioso, dolce e forte. Non si direbbe che un corpo così insignificante possa custodire un gioiello così raro.”

Moriarty si spostò alle spalle del dottore e fece un altro taglio, stavolta sulla schiena di John, seguendo la linea della colonna vertebrale.

Anche stavolta, John riuscì ad evitare di gridare.

Moriarty mise le labbra sul taglio, che aveva fatto alla schiena di Watson, e succhiò il sangue, come se stesse baciando John, nutrendosene, ma senza chiudere la ferita.

“Portate il raccoglitore. – ordinò ai propri uomini – Non deve andare persa nemmeno una goccia di questo fantastico nettare.”

Riprese a nutrirsi, passando lentamente le labbra sul taglio, da cima a fondo.

Quella bocca fredda, che si muoveva lenta ed indesiderata sul suo corpo, provocò un brivido a John.

“Ti piace, Johnny boy?” chiese Moriarty, in tono suadente.

“No, mostro. – sibilò John, sperando che la sua voce non tremasse – Provo solo disgusto.”

Moriarty scoppiò in una risata divertita, ma gli occhi erano rabbiosi:

“Ti ho detto che mi piaci, Johnny boy. – gongolò, feroce – Ed è per questo che ti farò soffrire il più a lungo possibile!”

Il coltello penetrò profondamente nel braccio destro e il sangue cadde copioso.

Stavolta John non poté trattenere un urlo di dolore.

Moriarty si mise sotto il braccio del dottore a bocca aperta, bevendo avidamente il liquido rosso e caldo che lasciava il corpo di John.

 

 

Sherlock fece irruzione nello studio di John come una furia.

Mycroft stava parlando con Lestrade, appoggiando una mano sul braccio dell’ispettore:

“Lo troveremo. – sussurrava – Lo salveremo.”

“Lo spero.” Sospirò l’ispettore.

_“Dove erano i tuoi uomini?”_ sibilò Sherlock, piazzandosi davanti al fratello, a pochi millimetri dal suo naso.

_“Dentro l’ospedale avrebbero dato troppo nell’occhio._ – rispose Mycroft, sopprimendo l’istinto di indietreggiare per allontanarsi dal fratello di qualche centimetro – _Lo controllavano con le telecamere interne. James deve averlo capito ed ha sfruttato alcuni punti ciechi per entrare e portarlo via.”_

Sherlock si avvicinò ancora di più.

Mycroft poteva vedere la furia che gli dilatava le pupille, lasciando appena una piccola traccia dell’iride dall’azzurro chiarissimo.

_“Mi avevi garantito che John sarebbe stato al sicuro! –_ continuò il vampiro più giovane, imperterrito _– Mi hai mentito! Oppure, fa tutto parte del tuo piano? Vuoi che anche John muoia, così che io lo perda, come è accaduto con Victor?”_

_“Non essere stupido, Sherlock! –_ sbottò Mycroft _– Non farei mai del male a John, come non ne feci a Victor. James deve avere capito che si è trattato di un inganno. Oppure pensa di ferirti, usando John, anche se vi siete lasciati.”_

_“È per questo che il tuo piano era destinato a fallire! –_ ribatté Sherlock, sempre più furioso _– James è troppo imprevedibile. Non oso pensare a cosa stia facendo a John!”_

Negli occhi di Sherlock c’era una feroce disperazione.

Mycroft provava una pena profonda per il fratello.

Sherlock non aveva ancora imparato a controllare i propri sentimenti e a disinteressarsi degli umani, si rifiutava di capire che portavano solo guai.

I due fratelli si stavano fissando furiosi.

Lestrade si schiarì la voce, per attirare l’attenzione dei due Holmes:

“Avete idea di dove possa averlo portato? – chiese, anche se conosceva già la risposta – So che è una questione fra vampiri, ma considero John un mio carissimo amico e voglio aiutarvi. Cosa posso fare?”

“Non preoccuparti, Gareth. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono gelido – Non ho intenzione di cambiare i connotati di mio fratello. Almeno, non ancora. E, comunque, dato che ne sei innamorato, anche se ha questa faccia, sono sicuro che non modificheresti i tuoi sentimenti solo perché non sarebbe più la stessa!”

Greg passò uno sguardo preoccupato da un fratello all’altro, decisamente imbarazzato:

“Cosa … ehm … come …” non sapeva cosa dire.

_“James avrebbe dovuto attaccare George, non John! –_ riprese Sherlock _– Credi che lui non sappia che Graham sia il tuo attuale amante?”_

_“Non siamo amanti! –_ ringhiò Mycroft, furioso _– Non ho alcuna relazione con GREG, se non professionale!”_

La smorfia di Sherlock fece capire al fratello maggiore che non lo aveva assolutamente convinto.

_“James non ha rapito John per ferire me, ma per arrivare a te, per cercare di dividerci, mettendoci l’uno contro l’altro e ci sta riuscendo perfettamente.”_ Continuò il maggiore degli Holmes, in tono esasperato.

Un’immagine improvvisa attraversò la mente di Sherlock …

_… la stanza di John … avevano fatto l’amore … le braccia di John strette intorno a lui, che lo cingono, per trattenerlo, perché lui vorrebbe scappare via e non affrontare quel discorso … la guancia di John appoggiata alla sua schiena … calda, morbida, delicata … la sua voce dolce e decisa … “Voglio che tu mi prometta che, qualsiasi cosa possa accadermi, non incolperai tuo fratello e lo aiuterai a fermare Moriarty” … la sua risposta … flebile, restia, strappata … “Te lo prometto” …_

Anche Mycroft fu colpito da quell’immagine.

Dalle parole di John.

E dalla promessa fatta da suo fratello a quell’essere umano che era entrato nella sua vita, stravolgendola.

“Lo troveremo. – gli promise Mycroft, in tono più dolce e comprensivo – Strapperemo John a James. Farò qualsiasi cosa, affinché il dottore torni da te.”

Lestrade sapeva di avere perso dei pezzi, ma sorrise.

Se i due fratelli si alleavano, presto John sarebbe tornato a casa, da loro, sano e salvo.

 

L’oscurità aveva accolto John nel suo abbraccio misericordioso, strappandolo al dolore inflittogli da James.

L’oscurità lo avvolgeva ancora, ma era ovattata, lontana, quasi aliena.

Il suo corpo e la sua coscienza erano intorpiditi e sembravano incapaci di provare qualsiasi cosa.

John ricordava di essersi sentito nello stesso modo, quando gli avevano sparato.

_“Ti prego, Dio, lasciami morire.”_ Pensò la parte più profonda di John.

L’oscurità si illuminò e John sperò che le sue preghiere venissero esaudite.

James Moriarty lo osservò con un sorriso compiaciuto e lo fotografò:

“Sei bellissimo, Johnny boy! – gorgogliò felice – Vorrei essere presente per osservare l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock, quando vedrà queste immagini! Tu cosa pensi che farà?”

John non riusciva quasi a capire cosa stesse dicendo il vampiro.

“Oh, ti stai chiedendo perché ti stia fotografando? – domandò James in tono sorpreso – Johnny boy, mi deludi, dovresti averlo capito anche da solo!”

James si avvicinò a John, il cui corpo nudo era ancora appeso alle catene che pendevano dal soffitto.

Il sangue gocciolava in un grande contenitore posto sotto i piedi di John, colando dai tagli procurati dalla lama del coltello del vampiro.

James inclinò la testa, in attesa di una risposta, che non poteva arrivare.

Allungò un dito nel contenitore e lo sporcò del sangue di John, mettendoselo in bocca e succhiandolo:

“Mmmhh. Veramente delizioso. – sorrise – Questo è un sangue da conservare ed assaporare nelle grandi occasioni. Allora, Johnny boy, non sai proprio perché io ti stia fotografando? – attese un attimo e scosse la testa, deluso – Per Sherlock, naturalmente! Quando vedrà queste immagini che testimoniano ciò che ti ho fatto, lui andrà in pezzi. Sarà talmente furioso che odierà Mycroft! Spero solo che non lo uccida, perché quello voglio farlo io di persona.”

James si avvicinò ancora di più a Watson ed appoggiò le proprie labbra sul torace di John, succhiandone il sangue e spostandosi sul corpo del dottore, come un amante che baciasse il proprio innamorato.

John lo sentì appena, ma era consapevole che in quei baci non vi fosse nulla di sensuale, erotico o romantico.

Quei finti baci erano la brutale dimostrazione che James Moriarty potesse fare di lui ciò che volesse, senza che John riuscisse ad impedirglielo.

James si staccò, con un’espressione deliziata sul viso.

“Presto, Johnny boy. – sussurrò, mieloso – Presto sarai pronto a diventare come me.”

La parte della mente di John che recepì quelle parole rabbrividì.

Lui era un medico, non voleva diventare un mostro.

 

 

Sherlock si trovava sul parapetto del tetto del Bart’s, osservando Londra, che si avviava sonnolenta e scintillante verso la notte.

Stava tentando di concentrarsi per capire dove Moriarty si stesse nascondendo, ma erano anni che lo stava cercando, senza risultati.

Il profumo della donna lo raggiunse prima ancora che lui ne percepisse la presenza.

_“Cosa vuoi Irene? –_ sibilò, irritato _– Non ho ucciso umani, ultimamente. Il Consiglio dovrebbe esserne contento!”_

_“Voglio solo aiutare. –_ ribatté la donna, con calma _– Moriarty è sempre stato un problema per tutti noi.”_

_“Non ho mai capito perché il Consiglio non gli abbia dato la caccia. –_ accusò Sherlock _– Se avessimo unito le forze di tutti fin dall’inizio, lo avremmo fermato da moltissimo. Da molto prima che rapisse John.”_

Irene era salita sul cornicione, al fianco di Sherlock.

Il vento che spazzava Londra le aprì il cappotto, lasciando intravedere il vestito rosso che la fasciava come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto le sue forme perfette.

_“Ti sei davvero innamorato di quell’umano, vero Sherlock? –_ sorrise Irene _– Non avrei mai creduto possibile che qualcuno potesse farti dimenticare Victor.”_

_“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. –_ il vampiro ignorò il commento della donna _– Il Consiglio.”_

_“Non è solo con gli umani che Moriarty fa affari. –_ sospirò Irene _– Ricordi? Non tutti i vampiri sono onesti.”_

Sherlock scese dal parapetto, afferrò un polso della vampira e la trascinò giù, davanti a sé, stringendole le braccia per impedirle di allontanarsi da lui.

Occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio si fissarono in occhi neri come la notte.

Le loro labbra erano così vicine che avrebbero potuto baciarsi, ma questo ero l’ultimo dei pensieri o dei desideri di Sherlock:

_“Non mi piacciono gli indovinelli. –_ sussurrò, minaccioso _– Non quando John potrebbe rimetterci la vita.”_

_“Qualche membro del Consiglio è in affari con Moriarty e lo ha protetto per secoli.”_ Ribatté la donna _._

_“E perché ora il Consiglio ti manda da noi?”_ chiese Sherlock, sospettoso _._

_“Perché Moriarty sta diventando pericoloso anche per i suoi complici. –_ rispose Irene _– Ha commesso qualche  crimine di troppo ed è sempre più imprevedibile ed incontrollabile. Quando le perdite diventano più dei guadagni, anche le alleanze più proficue vacillano e si rompono.”_

_“Dove si nasconde?”_ chiese Sherlock, stringendo ancora più forte la presa _._

_“Ho una lista di indirizzi. –_ lo informò la donna _– Se ci organizziamo, possiamo controllarli tutti prima che sorga il sole. E, forse, troveremo il tuo amato John prima che sia troppo tardi.”_

Sherlock la lasciò andare ed allungò una mano.

Irene, con un sorriso, estrasse dalla tasca del cappotto un biglietto con la lista.

La caccia a James Moriarty era aperta.

 

 

Il tempo non aveva significato.

Il cuore di John era sempre più debole, perché non aveva quasi più sangue da pompare.

John non si accorse della luce che invase la sua prigione.

Non sentì le braccia che lo staccavano dalle catene e lo appoggiavano sul pavimento.

“Mio piccolo e delizioso Johnny boy. – mormorò James, accarezzando con dolcezza i capelli del dottore – È giunto il grande momento, ma tu non te ne renderai nemmeno conto. Il tuo cuore sta per fermarsi, ma ora ti donerò qualcosa che lo farà riprendere.”

Gli uomini di Moriarty sistemarono meglio John sulla schiena e gli aprirono la bocca.

Con il coltello, James si tagliò la vena di un polso e fece in modo che il sangue finisse direttamente nella gola di John.

“Bevi, Johnny boy. – lo esortò il vampiro, in tono dolce – Riprendi vita e diventa come me. Saremo imbattibili, insieme.”

Il sangue di James raggiunse quello di John, iniziando a mescolarsi ad esso ed a modificarlo, quando enzimi sopiti nel sangue umano, vennero attivati da quello del vampiro.

Il cuore pompò il nuovo sangue verso le altre parti del corpo, fino al cervello, dove irrorò parti che l’uomo non usa, rendendole efficienti e vive.

John aprì improvvisamente gli occhi, inspirando, come se fosse la prima volta che lo facesse in vita sua.

“Bentornato al mondo Johnny boy! – esultò James – Ora dobbiamo procedere all’ultimo passo e sarai come me! Ed, insieme, distruggeremo i fratelli Holmes.”

 

 

La villa era buia.

Vuota.

Fredda.

Era da molto tempo che non veniva usata.

Sherlock la osservò con un moto di rabbia e disgusto.

_“Abbiamo altri posti da visitare. –_ lo incoraggiò Irene _– Li troveremo.”_

_“Sei sicura che il Consiglio non ci stia solo facendo perdere tempo? –_ domandò Sherlock, duro _– Sei certa che non ci stiano ingannando, come al solito?”_

_“Ne sono sicura!”_ ribatté Irene, decisa.

Gli occhi gelidi e penetranti di Sherlock si fissarono in quelli della donna, che ne sostenne lo sguardo, senza vacillare.

Sherlock estrasse il proprio cellulare.

 

[3.22] Non c’è nulla. La villa è disabitata da anni. SH

[3.23] Raggiungeremo il nostro obbiettivo fra una decina di minuti. MH

[3.24] Noi abbiamo ancora venti minuti. GL

[3.25] Vado al settimo indirizzo. SH

 

 

Il corpo sembrava non rispondere più come prima.

Aveva la sensazione di recepire il mondo in modo più nitido e chiaro.

Udiva anche i suoni più flebili, come il battito del cuore dei due uomini che lo stavano sostenendo e portando verso un’altra stanza del luogo sconosciuto in cui si trovavano.

Poteva percepire il sangue scorrere nelle loro vene.

E ne era attratto.

Se non fosse stato così debole, li avrebbe atterrati, azzannati alla gola e bevuto tutto il sangue che avevano in corpo.

_“Speriamo di finire presto. Voglio andare da Stacy e sbatterla un po’, prima che sia giorno.”_

_“Chissà perché il capo si è preso tanto disturbo con questo tizio e non lo ha fatto a pezzi, come fa di solito.”_

Non erano pensieri suoi.

John alzò uno sguardo incuriosito sui suoi carcerieri.

Era sicuro che non avessero parlato.

_“Ora ci tocca pure lavarlo. Questo è un lavoro da donne, non da killer professionisti.”_

_“Mi piacerebbe divertirmi un po’ con questo tizio. Da quello che ho visto, è abituato ad essere fottuto, ma sono sicuro che potrei insegnargli cose che nemmeno immagina. Il capo, però, non approverebbe ed è uno che è meglio non fare arrabbiare.”_

Gli uomini misero John dentro una doccia ed aprirono l’acqua, prima gelata, poi calda, lavando via il suo stesso sangue raggrumato.

John cercò di alzarsi, ma non ci riuscì.

Mani rudi e callose lo lavarono, in modo rapido e frettoloso.

Venne avvolto in asciugamani ed asciugato.

Qualcuno lo vestì e fu portato in un’altra stanza, dove James lo stava attendendo.

Era una camera spoglia, con solo un letto matrimoniale.

Legata al letto, c’era una ragazza.

Terrorizzata.

“Vi prego, non fatemi del male. – supplicava, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance – Vi supplico, non dirò nulla a nessuno. Lasciatemi andare, vi prego. Ho una figlia piccola, fatemi tornare da lei, per favore.”

Il suo sangue scorreva velocissimo ed invitante nelle vene.

Il cuore batteva all’impazzata.

Il suo respiro era breve ed affannoso.

Il suo odore era acre e salato.

L’odore della paura.

John si avvicinò alla ragazza.

Barcollante.

Le pupille dilatate coprivano l’azzurro profondo e limpido delle sue iridi.

Era eccitato.

Sentiva il fremito della caccia e della fame.

Quella era la sua preda.

Quello era il suo cibo.

E lui voleva gustarselo fino in fondo.

 

 

Il palazzo era popolato solo da umani.

Mycroft poteva sentire chiaramente che non c’era traccia di vampiri.

Eppure, l’ultimo piano di quell’altissimo palazzo, da cui si poteva ammirare Londra, avendo la sensazione di averla ai propri piedi, sarebbe stato un rifugio perfetto per la megalomania di James.

Il maggiore degli Holmes lo aveva scelto proprio perché pensava di trovarvi il suo ex amante e di poter chiudere i conti con lui.

Invece, James non c’era.

Mycroft ed i suoi uomini salirono ugualmente fino all’attico, nella speranza di trovare degli indizi che li portassero al nascondiglio di James.

 

[3.38] Non è nemmeno qui. MH

[3.39] Arriveremo alla meta tra trenta minuti. SH

[3.40] Non c’è traffico. Abbiamo guadagnato un po’ di tempo. Tra sette minuti arriveremo al magazzino. GL

 

Mycroft entrò nell’attico, subito dietro ai suoi uomini.

Il posto era completamente vuoto.

Osservò il lusso sfrenato ed ostentato presente nell’attico.

Tipico di James.

“Signore. – lo chiamò Anthea, dalla stanza accanto – C’è qualcosa che dovrebbe vedere.”

Mycroft andò nell’altra stanza.

Appese ad una parete, c’erano fotografie che ritraevano lui e Sherlock in vari luoghi, scattate in diversi anni di sorveglianza.

In diverse immagini recenti, Sherlock era con John.

Sia la faccia di Mycroft che quella di Sherlock erano state coperte da una enorme X rossa, mentre il volto di John era stato cerchiato in nero.

Mycroft serrò la mascella.

James aveva dei piani su John, che loro non avevano nemmeno lontanamente immaginato e che non riguardavano solo il suo legame con Sherlock.

Questo rendeva la posizione di John ancora più pericolosa.

Se John non avesse soddisfatto le aspettative del suo ex amante, Moriarty non avrebbe esitato ad ucciderlo.

Il tempo stringeva sempre più.

Dovevano fare in fretta o non avrebbero mai salvato John.

 

 

John continuava a fissare affascinato la donna terrorizzata.

“È bella, vero, Johnny boy? – gli mormorò James, suadente, in un orecchio – Scommetto che il suo sangue sia la cosa più dolce e gustosa che tu abbia mai bevuto.”

Moriarty mise un coltello in mano a John, che lo rigirò, guardandolo come se non capisse cosa fosse e a cosa servisse.

“La trasformazione da umano a vampiro riguarda solo la parte chimica del nostro sangue, che influenza anche il nostro cervello. – gli spiegò James – Non cambiano il nostro scheletro o i nostri denti. Quindi, è un po’ difficile arrivare alla giugulare. Per fortuna, qualcuno ha inventato le armi da taglio.”

John fissava Moriarty negli occhi, in attesa della fine della spiegazione.

Una parte di lui sapeva già cosa dovesse fare ed agognava di tagliare la gola alla ragazza per nutrirsi.

Un’altra parte di lui, invece, era inorridita da ciò che desiderava.

“Per completare la trasformazione devi bere sangue umano, Johnny boy. – sussurrò invitante, avvicinandosi ancora di più al dottore – In questo modo, le tue ferite guariranno tutte e tu sarai più forte ed invincibile.”

John spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza.

“NO! – urlò la donna, lottando invano contro le corde, che la legavano al letto – LA PREGO! NO! NOOOOO!”

La parte razionale di John lottò contro l’istinto di affondare il coltello e dissanguare la giovane.

Il dottore lasciò cadere il coltello a terra:

“No. – il suono proveniva dal profondo della gola, come un ringhio feroce, difficile da pronunciare – Non lo farò!”

James lo fissò, furioso:

“Se non lo farai, la trasformazione non sarà completa e morirai! – ribatté, tra i denti – Tu non sei più umano, Johnny boy, e lei è solo cibo! Sgozzala e bevi! Solo così potrai vivere.”

“No. – ribadì John – Non mi importa di morire. Non ucciderò un’innocente.”

Uno degli uomini di Moriarty entrò nella stanza:

“Signore, stanno arrivando.” Lo informò, nervoso.

“Non finisce qui!” sibilò Moriarty, furioso.

John non vide arrivare il colpo alla testa, che lo fece piombare nell’oscurità.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade ed i suoi uomini fecero irruzione nel magazzino abbandonato, senza trovare resistenza.

Si capiva che qualcuno fosse stato in quel luogo, fino a pochissimo tempo prima, ma sembrava che tutti fossero andati via.

_“Maledizione! Qui c’era qualcuno, ma siamo arrivati tardi!”_ pensò Lestrade, frustrato.

Arrivarono in quella che era stata la zona degli uffici e spalancarono le varie porte.

Le stanze erano completamente vuote.

Dietro la quinta porta, si presentò loro una visione orrenda.

Le luci delle torce illuminarono un letto, sul quale giaceva una ragazza straziata da un’arma da taglio, mentre in terra c’era John Watson, che si stava mettendo a sedere, con la bocca, le mani ed i vestiti coperti di sangue.

Stringeva in mano un pugnale anch’esso sporco di sangue.

John, confuso e debole, alzò una mano per proteggersi dalle luci accecanti delle torce.

_“Oh, mio Dio, cosa hai fatto John?”_

Il pensiero arrivava da una mente che Watson conosceva molto bene.

“Greg …?” domandò, titubante, mettendosi in piedi.

“STIA GIÙ! – gli urlò Donovan – IN GINOCCHIO O SPARO!”

“Cosa …?” cercò di chiedere John, non capendo perché Donovan fosse così spaventata da lui.

Sentì lo sparo, poi la pallottola lo colpì di striscio ad una spalla.

John lasciò cadere il coltello a terra.

“FERMA! – gridò Lestrade – COSA STAI FACENDO!?”

“CAPO, GUARDA COSA HA FATTO! – c’erano terrore e disgusto nella voce della poliziotta – GUARDA QUELLA POVERA RAGAZZA. L’HA FATTA A PEZZI! È UN MOSTRO!”

Un’anima primordiale, ferita e spaventata, si svegliò in John, che si scagliò contro Lestrade e Donovan.

L’ispettore buttò a terra la donna, prima che sparasse ancora a Watson, e usò il teaser per colpire John.

La violenta scarica elettrica colse il dottore di sorpresa e l’oscurità cadde nuovamente su di lui, accogliendolo fra le sue fredde braccia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> C’è un altro vampiro a Londra … almeno per ora …  
> In questo modo, si risolve il problema di Sherlock che resta giovane e John che invecchia e muore.  
> Forse …


	5. Vivere o morire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John deve prendere una decisione fondamentale, che influenzerà la sua vita e quella di Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti in una Londra sempre più popolata di vampiri!  
> Direi che John non avesse messo in preventivo di diventare una creatura centenaria, ma ora dovrà prendere una decisione non proprio facile.  
> Riuscirà Sherlock ad aiutarlo a fare la cosa giusta?
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Vivere o morire?**

Nel magazzino regnava il silenzio.

John giaceva a terra, tramortito dal teaser che Lestrade aveva usato su di lui.

“Perché non gli hai sparato, capo? – sbottò Donovan, arrabbiata – Lo hai lasciato vivere, quando lui ha ucciso quella povera ragazza! Non è un tuo amico, lui è solo un mostro! Non è certo il primo reduce di guerra che non si adatta alla vita civile e va fuori di testa! Ora gli riconosceranno qualche attenuante e lo rimetteranno in libertà in poco tempo. Sarà sempre una mina vagante. Se lo avessi ucciso, avresti fatto un favore a tutti, probabilmente anche a lui stesso!”

Lestrade si voltò verso la poliziotta, furioso:

“Ora smettila! – sibilò, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso – Non sappiamo cosa sia accaduto qui dentro. Se John non avesse nemmeno toccato quella ragazza, avrei ucciso un innocente!”

“Ma, cap …” tentò di ribattere Donovan, ma l’ispettore la interruppe, risoluto:

“Fai venire la scientifica e raccogliete le prove. Stai attenta che non ci siano delle contaminazioni o che non sia lasciato nulla indietro. Se scopro che stai cercando di incolpare il dottor Watson, solo perché sembra colpevole, ti caccio fuori dalla mia squadra a calci nel sedere, chiaro?”

Donovan non osò aprire bocca.

 

[4.33] Ho trovato John. Lo porto alla cripta del Bart’s. GL

[4.34] Sta bene? SH

[4.34] Ci vediamo alla cripta. MH

[4.40] È ferito, ma non sembra grave. GL

 

Lestrade osservò l’uomo biondo svenuto, sdraiato sul sedile posteriore della sua auto.

Aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di mettere John in modo che fosse comodo, ma lo aveva anche fatto ammanettare.

Per quanto lui non credesse che John potesse avere ucciso quella giovane donna, non sapeva cosa gli avesse fatto il mostro che lo aveva rapito.

Moriarty poteva averlo drogato, torturato o condizionato in modo tale da non lasciargli altra scelta.

Greg guardò John con infinita pietà:

_“Coinvolto in una faida centenaria da esseri che si curano poco di noi. –_ pensò, con tristezza _– E tutto solo perché ti sei innamorato dell’uomo sbagliato. Povero John. Non è giusto che a pagare siano gli innocenti, ma entrambi sappiamo che sia sempre così.”_

L’ispettore chiuse la portiera dell’auto, si portò al posto di guida ed avviò il motore.

Non sarebbe stato facile spiegare a Sherlock cosa fosse accaduto a John.

_“Ma quando mai qualcosa è facile?”_ si chiese, con amarezza.

 

 

La cripta del Bart’s era il secondo livello dei sotterranei dell’ospedale di cui pochi erano a conoscenza.

Tutti pensavano che l’intera struttura sotterranea fosse occupata dall’obitorio.

Invece, il secondo livello era ad accesso sorvegliato ed era costituito da una ventina di stanze, che erano adibite alla cura ed all’imprigionamento dei vampiri, oltre che da laboratori specializzati per le analisi su quegli esseri centenari.

Lestrade non sapeva cosa Moriarty avesse fatto a John, ma aveva deciso di portare il dottore alla cripta perché erano coinvolti i vampiri e quello era il posto giusto in cui avrebbero potuto prendersi cura di lui.

L’ispettore aveva già collaborato altre volte che il medico responsabile della cripta.

Molly Hooper era una giovane vampira che si era dedicata alla medicina.

Non troppo alta, castana, era stranamente timida e riservata, per una della sua razza, ma cambiava completamente atteggiamento, quando si trattava di lavoro, come se diventasse un’altra persona.

“Buonanotte, ispettore Lestrade. – lo salutò – Oppure, dovremmo dire già buongiorno, dato che il sole sta per sorgere. Chi è la persona che dorme sul sedile posteriore?”

“È il dottor John Watson. – rispose Greg – Era prigioniero di James Moriarty. Non so cosa gli abbia fatto, ma ho pensato che fosse meglio portarlo qui, piuttosto che a Scotland Yard.”

La vampira lesse nella mente dell’umano le circostanze del ritrovamento di John.

“Povera ragazza. – sospirò Molly, con tanta pietà nella voce – Ridotta in quel modo. James Moriarty è un mostro!”

C’era una traccia di furia, nella voce tranquilla della vampira.

“Ha fatto bene a portare qui il suo amico. – continuò la donna – Portiamolo in una delle stanze. Sta per svegliarsi ed è meglio che sia in un luogo controllato.”

 

 

Sherlock entrò nella cripta come una violenta raffica di vento, seguito da Irene, che camminava tranquillamente alle sue spalle.

Vide subito Lestrade e gli andò vicino.

Alla vista dell’immagine di John nella mente dell’ispettore, Sherlock impallidì:

“In quale stanza è?” domandò il vampiro, avviandosi verso la porta che dava accesso al reparto di detenzione.

“ _Sherlock, fermati_. – la voce di Irene era dolce, ma ferma – _Sai che nessuno può entrare in quel reparto_.”

La guardia all’ingresso si era messa a difesa della porta, ma sembrava titubante all’idea di dover affrontare la furia di Sherlock.

“ _Io entro_. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono di sfida, presentandosi davanti alla guardia – _John è là. Io devo andare da lui._ ”

La guardia stava per estrarre un teaser, quando fra l’umano ed il vampiro si parò Irene:

“ _Non voglio farti del male_. – ribadì la donna – _Non costringermi a fartene. Andrò io dal tuo John. Tu resti qui.”_

Irene e Sherlock si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo.

Sherlock era visibilmente furioso, mentre Irene era apparentemente calma.

Passi leggeri e decisi si avvicinarono al giovane Holmes:

“ _Conosci le regole_. – intervenne Mycroft – _Se vuoi aiutare John, deve attenerti ad esse_.”

Sherlock sbuffò, ma si andò a mettere di fianco a Lestrade, con le braccia incrociate sul petto ed il viso imbronciato.

Irene non poté trattenere un sorriso divertito:

“ _Ti comporti come un bambino viziato, lo sai?”_ mormorò, civettuola.

Sherlock stava per ribattere, quando la porta si aprì:

_“Sono contenta che tu sia qui. –_ esordì Molly, rivolgendosi ad Irene ed ignorando completamente i fratelli Holmes e chiudendo la propria mente a loro _– Quel povero uomo sta soffrendo moltissimo. È stato avviato il procedimento per la trasformazione, ma qualcosa è andato storto. Lui è così confuso, che da sola non riesco ad affrontarlo. Ho paura di fargli del male. Puoi entrare anche tu?”_

Irene era impallidita.

Sherlock lo notò e si preoccupò subito:

“ _Cosa è successo?_ – domandò, allarmato – _Cosa ha detto di John?_ ”

“ _Moriarty ha iniziato la trasformazione di John in vampiro,_ – rispose Irene, concisa – _ma qualcosa è andato storto. Giurami che non cercherai di entrare ed io ti prometto che tenterò di aiutare il tuo amante.”_

Sherlock rimase così sconvolto dalle implicazioni insite nella notizia, che gli aveva dato la vampira, da non riuscire a controbattere.

“ _Vai_. – si intromise Mycroft – _Penso io a mio fratello_.”

Irene fece un cenno di assenso a Mycroft, poi seguì Molly nella cripta.

I tre uomini rimasero ad aspettare.

In silenzio.

 

 

John si svegliò in una stanza illuminata soffusamente.

Era sdraiato su un letto, che aveva le lenzuola che profumavano di fresco, ma non avrebbe saputo dire dove si trovasse.

La stanza non aveva finestre e le pareti sembravano imbottite.

La porta non aveva vetri.

“È confuso ed agitato. – stava dicendo una voce sconosciuta – Preferisco che ci sia qualcuno con me, quando gli chiederò di spogliarsi. Chissà cosa gli ha fatto quel mostro, poverino.”

John provò un’immensa pena per la persona di cui stava parlando la donna.

La porta si aprì ed entrarono due donne.

Una mora, sicura di sé e con un atteggiamento fiero e distinto.

Una dai capelli castani, più dolce e remissiva, ma con una personalità forte.

“Bentornato fra noi, dottor Watson. – gli sorrise la donna mora – Come sta?”

_“Tutto qui? –_ disse sempre la mora _– Sherlock è andato fuori di testa per un uomo che ha un aspetto così ordinario?”_

John la fissò piuttosto perplesso.

Era assolutamente impossibile che la donna avesse detto le due frasi contemporaneamente, eppure era così che gli erano giunte.

“Conoscete Sherlock? – chiese, con voce roca – Lui è qui?”

“Sì, Sherlock è qui. – rispose la donna mora – Però non può vederlo, per ora. Avremmo bisogno che lei collaborasse con noi, John. Posso chiamarla John? Io sono Irene, questa è Molly.”

_“Sono proprio legati. – continuò_ , sorpresa, la mora _– Non è un amore a senso unico, ma un sentimento provato e ricambiato da entrambe le parti! Sherlock è fortunato.”_

“Quello che c’è fra Sherlock e me non sono affari suoi! – ribatté John, piuttosto irritato – Non può pretendere di trattarmi amichevolmente, se in realtà è gelosa del mio rapporto con Sherlock! Avete avuto una relazione?”

Il sangue si gelò nelle vene delle due donne.

_“Cosa ti avevo detto? –_ chiese Molly, preoccupata _– Lui sente i nostri pensieri.”_

“Non diciamo stupidaggini! – sbottò John, iniziando ad infuriarsi – Leggere la mente è una prerogativa dei vampiri ed io non sono un vampiro! Non mi sono nutrito della ragazza, come voleva quel pazzo di Moriarty. A proposito. La donna sta bene, vero?”

Nella stanza piombò il silenzio più assoluto.

Molly si avvicinò a John, lentamente, come se non volesse spaventarlo.

_“Perché dovrei avere paura di una ragazza così minuta? –_ si chiese John _– Perché mai dovrei farle del male? Non mi ha fatto nulla. E nemmeno l’altra, a parte essere irritante con quel suo parlare a sproposito del mio rapporto con Sherlock.”_

_“Guardi le mie labbra, dottor Watson.”_ gli disse Molly.

John fissò le labbra della ragazza.

Avrebbe giurato che non si fossero mosse, ma lui l’aveva distintamente sentita parlare.

La ragazza aveva parlato.

Lui non leggeva nella mente.

Era Sherlock a farlo.

Sherlock era il vampiro.

Lui era John l’umano.

“ _Guardi bene le mie labbra, John, per favore_. – insisté la ragazza, con dolcezza – _Non si muovono. Eppure, lei mi sente ugualmente_.”

John fissò le labbra senza rossetto di Molly.

Non si erano mosse.

“Si tratta di un trucco, naturalmente! – ribatté John, allargando le braccia, esasperato – È un altro esperimento di Sherlock, vero? Ditegli di piantarla di comportarsi da idiota e di venire subito qui! Per oggi, ne ho già passate abbastanza e non ho voglia di dovermi sottoporre **anche** ai suoi giochetti infantili!”

John si guardò intorno, cercando di capire se vi fossero delle telecamere:

“Sherlock! – urlò, arrabbiato – Se mi stai guardando, vieni qui! Subito!”

_“Lui non la sta guardando. –_ rispose Irene _– Non può. Però, è qui fuori. Lasci che la visitiamo, dottor Watson. Ci permetta di capire quali siano le sue condizioni.”_

“Non mi lascio visitare da gente che non conosco! – sibilò John – Mi dite che Sherlock è qui, ma come faccio ad essere sicuro che non sia un altro modo di Moriarty per torturarmi? Come posso avere fiducia in voi? Non so chi siate! Non vi ho mai viste prima! E state tentando di convincermi che io possa leggervi la mente! È una cosa assolutamente assurda ed impossibile. O Sherlock viene qui o io non muoverò un dito!”

_“Ha ragione, John. –_ Irene cambiò tattica _– Capisco che sia stanco, arrabbiato e, forse, anche spaventato. Chiedendole di avere fiducia in noi, pretendiamo da lei una grande dimostrazione di fede, ma non possiamo farne a meno. Moriarty ha dato il via a qualcosa che la sta cambiando, John. Qualcosa che dobbiamo riuscire a fermare, prima che la uccida. Se questo accadesse, se lei morisse, Sherlock impazzirebbe. Ci permetta di aiutarla, John, in modo da proteggere Sherlock.”_

John fissò a lungo la donna mora negli occhi.

Sembrava sincera, nel suo preoccuparsi per Sherlock.

“Cosa devo fare?” sospirò, arrendendosi.

_“Avrei bisogno di vedere le ferite che le siano state eventualmente inferte. –_ rispose Molly _– E vorrei farle un prelievo di sangue. Inoltre, vorrei che potessimo provare con la lettura del pensiero, per capire fino a che punto può arrivare.”_

John aveva osservato attentamente le labbra della ragazza ed aveva visto che non si erano mosse.

_“Lui ha detto che voleva trasformarmi in un mostro, fatto a sua immagine e somiglianza. –_ John comunicò con le donne tramite il pensiero, quasi disperato _– È questo che mi ha fatto? Diventerò come lui? Un folle assassino? Non c’è modo di tornare indietro?”_

_“La trasformazione non è reversibile. –_ rispose Molly _– Il problema maggiore è che Moriarty non è un vampiro puro, ma un umano che è stato trasformato in vampiro.”_

_“Da Mycroft. –_ annuì John _– Giovane e stupido, certo, ma chi di noi può dire di non essersi comportato da idiota almeno una volta, quando era un adolescente inesperto e pieno di illusioni?”_

_“Mycroft non apprezzerebbe il commento, – ridacchiò Irene – ma non ha tutti i torti.”_

John continuava ad osservare Molly, ignorando Irene.

_“Conosco quello sguardo. –_ mormorò _– Sono un medico, ricorda? Quale è il problema?”_

_“Moriarty ha avviato la trasformazione, ma dobbiamo capire quanto sia stabile. –_ rispose Molly _– Non sappiamo di chi fosse il sangue di vampiro che ha usato per trasformarla. Se non fosse stabile, la trasformazione non avrebbe funzionato nemmeno se avesse bevuto il sangue della ragazza.”_

_“Moriarty mi ha dato il suo sangue.”_ La informò John.

Le due vampire rabbrividirono.

_“Non si ricorda che le abbia dato altro sangue, a parte il suo?”_ chiese Molly.

_“Che io sappia no, –_ ribatté John _– ma non posso esserne sicuro, perché non ero molto lucido. Quale è il problema?”_

_“Devo fare delle analisi per stabilire che tipo di sangue Moriarty abbia usato.”_ Tergiversò Molly.

_“Sta continuando a girarci intorno. –_ la incoraggiò John _– Cosa succede se Moriarty ha usato solo il suo?”_

_“Aspettiamo di vedere le analisi. –_ Molly scosse la testa _– È inutile farla preoccupare, parlando per ipotesi. Mi lasci fare i controlli, poi le dirò tutto. Ha la mia parola.”_

John annuì, lentamente.

Alzò le mani ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

Le donne videro i tagli ed i segni delle torture che Moriarty gli aveva inflitto e chiusero le loro menti.

John non aveva bisogno della loro pietà, non lo avrebbe apprezzato.

Aveva bisogno del loro aiuto.

Rimasto solo con gli slip, John lasciò che Molly si avvicinasse per prelevargli diversi campioni di sangue e pelle, per analizzare e controllare le ferite.

La giovane vampira si muoveva sicura e con delicatezza.

Quando ebbe finito, gli fece un gran sorriso:

_“Si riposi, John. –_ gli disse _– Appena sapremo qualcosa, glielo verrò a dire.”_

_“Potrei vedere Sherlock?”_ chiese John, con la speranza che gli dicessero di sì.

Sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe stato preoccupato per lui e che si sarebbe sentito in colpa.

Voleva rassicurarlo e stringerlo fra le braccia, per assaporare il calore che solo quel corpo freddo riusciva a dargli.

_“Mi dispiace, ma non è possibile. –_ rispose Molly, veramente dispiaciuta _–È in corso un’inchiesta e non può avere contatti con nessuno. Si riposi, John. Le prossime ore saranno decisive, per lei, ed avrà bisogno di tutte le sue forze.”_

Con un sospiro di rassegnazione, John si infilò nel letto e cercò di dormire.

Le due vampire uscirono dalla stanza.

_“Spero che riusciremo a salvarlo. –_ disse Irene _– Mi piace quell’umano.”_

_“Anche a me. –_ ribatté Molly _– Se i nostri sospetti si riveleranno giusto, però, potrebbe essere troppo tardi.”_

Entrambe sapevano che quella notizia avrebbe causato un grande dolore a Sherlock.

Nessuna delle due voleva affrontare il più giovane degli Holmes, ma era necessario informarlo di tutto, in modo che potesse trovare una soluzione a quella situazione disperata.

 

 

Il tempo trascorreva lento, nel corridoio dove i tre uomini erano in attesa di notizie sulle condizioni di John.

Sherlock non aveva detto una parola, ma Mycroft sapeva che stava diventando sempre più impaziente.

Se le due donne non fossero comparse velocemente, non era sicuro di riuscire ad impedirgli di fare irruzione nel reparto di detenzione.

La porta si aprì ed Irene comparve.

Il sorriso era scomparso dalle sue labbra, per lasciare posto ad un’espressione seria e preoccupata.

“ _Voglio vedere John_. – Sherlock si avvicinò ad Irene e sembrava non ammettere repliche – _Sarà confuso e voglio stargli vicino.”_

Lestrade si schiari la gola:

“So che è una questione che riguarda i vampiri, – si intromise – ma John, come ho già detto, è un mio amico. Voglio sapere cosa stia succedendo.”

“Ha ragione. – lo appoggiò Mycroft – Non ci siamo solo noi. È giusto che tutti siano a conoscenza delle stesse informazioni.”

“Giusto. – accordò Irene – Le chiedo scusa, ispettore. È stato scortese escluderla dai nostri discorsi. Moriarty ha cercato di trasformare John in un vampiro.”

“Cercato? – la interruppe Sherlock – Vuoi dire che non c’è riuscito?”

“Moriarty ha dissanguato John e gli ha fatto bere il proprio sangue.” Continuò Irene.

Sherlock e Mycroft impallidirono.

“Il suo? – ripeté Sherlock, in un sussurro appena udibile – Ne sei sicura?”

“Mi dispiace. – sospirò Irene – Molly mi ha dato i risultati proprio ora. James ha usato solo il proprio sangue. Non so se lo abbia fatto perché non sappia che non è stabile o perché non gli importi che funzioni o no. Sarei più propensa a credere alla seconda ipotesi. Voleva che il buon dottore si trasformasse in un mostro, ma non gli interessava che vivesse a lungo. Gli è andata male. John non si è nutrito della ragazza. Le ferite che James gli ha inflitto per dissanguarlo, non sono in via di guarigione.”

“John non lo avrebbe mai fatto! – la interruppe Sherlock, con uno sbuffo irritato – John è un uomo con un grande cuore, che non uccide perché gli piaccia, ma per proteggere chi lui consideri innocente. Non avrebbe mai ucciso quella ragazza, nemmeno per salvare la propria vita.”

“Qualsiasi fosse il piano di Moriarty, – riprese Irene – ha usato il proprio sangue e tu sai cosa voglia dire.”

Un silenzio pesante cadde nella sala d’attesa.

Lestrade spostò lo sguardo da un vampiro all’altro, in attesa che qualcuno dicesse qualcosa.

“Va bene. – si arrese, infine – Per i non vampiri presenti fra di noi, quale è il problema del sangue di Moriarty? Il fatto che sia un bastardo rende il suo sangue meno buono di quello di Sherlock?”

“James non è un vampiro per nascita, ma è stato trasformato.” Gli spiegò Mycroft

“Da te!” gli rinfacciò Sherlock, con un ringhio furioso.

“Non chiederò mai scusa abbastanza, vero? – sospirò il maggiore degli Holmes – Comunque, il sangue di un umano trasformato, non è adatto per creare un nuovo vampiro. Può iniziare la trasformazione, ma non la renderà mai stabile. Non abbiamo mai capito perché, ma non abbiamo neanche fatto ricerche. Negli ultimi secoli non ci sono state molte trasformazioni di umani e nessuno di loro era sufficientemente pazzo da voler creare un altro vampiro.”

“Bene! – sorrise Greg – Se la trasformazione non è stabile, John tornerà normale quanto prima!”

Le facce dei tre vampiri non erano sollevate, anzi, sembrava che il problema rappresentato dal sangue di James fosse enorme.

Lestrade si passò una mano fra i capelli sale e pepe:

“Allora, qualcuno mi spiega quale sia il problema o devo minacciare di spararvi per avere una risposta?” sbottò esasperato.

“Non si può tornare indietro. – rispose Mycroft – O si completa la trasformazione o l’umano muore.”

Lestrade impallidì:

“Possiamo salvare John?” chiese, in un sussurro.

La porta si aprì di nuovo e Molly li raggiunse, con un sorriso sulle labbra chiare:

_“Portatelo subito dal Consiglio! –_ li incitò con entusiasmo _– Ci sono ancora sei ore, prima che si arrivi al punto di non ritorno. Ho qui le prove che John non ha toccato la ragazza. Può essere ancora salvato!”_

Sherlock non attese un solo secondo e si precipitò verso il reparto di detenzione, seguito da Irene.

“ _Stanza 6.”_ Lo informò la vampira.

La serratura era stata sbloccata e Sherlock fece irruzione nella stanza.

John si era assopito e si svegliò di soprassalto:

“Sherlock!” esclamò, contento di vederlo.

Sherlock lo scoprì:

“Svelto, dobbiamo andare. – lo sollecitò – C’è poco tempo.”

“Non ho abiti.” Ribatté John.

“Non importa. – rispose Sherlock – Sei bellissimo anche così. Andiamo!”

John sbuffò, ma un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra.

Si alzò e segui Sherlock, anche se non sapeva dove.

 

 

Salirono sull’auto di Mycroft e si avviarono verso la meta sconosciuta.

Il maggiore degli Holmes si era fatto dare degli abiti da Molly e John si vestì mentre andavano verso la loro misteriosa meta.

Greg non aveva potuto seguirli.

“Allora? – domandò John – Dove stiamo andando?”

“John, guardami.” gli chiese Sherlock con dolcezza.

Sorridendo, il dottore si voltò verso il vampiro.

_“Stai per incontrare il Consiglio. –_ continuò il più giovane degli Holmes _– Ti faranno una domanda. È importante che tu risponda nel modo giusto. Senza esitazioni. Fallo per me.”_

“Che cosa mi chiederanno?” domandò John, curioso.

Watson aveva parlato usando la voce, ma aveva letto la mente di Sherlock, che rabbrividì.

_“Non posso dirtelo. –_ scosse la testa _– Sono le regole.”_

_“Siamo arrivati.”_ Li informò Mycroft.

L’auto nera era entrata nel giardino di una villa antica, ma ben tenuta.

La porta era aperta ed i tre ospiti vennero introdotti in una salone arredato con gusto raffinato.

Ad attenderli, c’era Irene.

_“Hai rilasciato la tua testimonianza?”_ le chiese Sherlock.

_“Sì. –_ rispose lei, con un sorriso _– Ho spiegato al Consiglio che John non ha toccato né ucciso la ragazza. Ho fatto loro vedere i risultati delle analisi. Ora tocca a voi.”_

La mora vampira li lasciò.

Ad un lungo tavolo erano seduti una decina di uomini che sembravano avere tra i sessanta ed i settanta anni, ma John sospettò che ne avessero molti di più.

L’uomo al centro gli fece un sorriso e gli indicò una sedia con la mano:

“Si accomodi, dottor Watson. Possiamo iniziare.”

L’uomo fissò negli occhi John, che sentì una leggera pressione sul proprio cervello:

“ _Fuori dalla mia testa!”_ sbottò John, senza aprire bocca.

La pressione svanì.

L’uomo al centro sembrò soddisfatto:

“Dottor Watson, sono Colin Mitchell, attuale Primo Vampiro del Consiglio. – si presentò l’uomo – Negli ultimi secoli, abbiamo stabilito una procedura per la trasformazione degli umani in vampiri. Si tratta di disposizioni molto rigide, ma siamo stati costretti a stabilirle a causa del fatto che alcuni umani impazzissero, una volta trasformati. Ora, per prima cosa, il vampiro che vuole procedere a trasformare un umano deve chiedere il permesso al Consiglio, che procede a sottoporre il candidato ad un esame clinico e psichiatrico. A questo punto, all’umano viene proposta la trasformazione, davanti al Consiglio. L’umano deve essere sicuro di volere cambiare la propria natura. Se l’umano accetta, il vampiro deve procedere al dissanguamento. Ogni vampiro presente nella stanza si nutre del sangue dell’umano, per accettarne l’inclusione nella comunità vampiresca. Quando l’umano è in punto di morte, il vampiro proponente fa lo Scambio, nutrendo l’umano con il proprio sangue. A quel punto, il sangue del vampiro trasforma quello umano, ma non implica una mutazione fisica, per questo si arriva all’ultima fase, la più importante. La Cerimonia del Completamento è una specie di matrimonio celebrato fra umano e vampiro. Dato che l’umano non potrebbe mai nutrirsi, non avendo le zanne, il vampiro userà le proprie per permettere all’umano di avere il sangue necessario a vivere. Questo accadrà per il resto della loro vita. Una volta che il vampiro abbia concesso all’umano di nutrirsi, il loro legame sarà indissolubile ed il cambiamento dell’umano sarà portato a termine.”

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Perché mi sta spiegando tutto questo? – domandò – Nessuno mi ha chiesto di diventare un vampiro.”

“Ha ragione. – ribatté Mitchell – Il fatto è che la trasformazione è stata iniziata e lei morirà, se non accetterà di ricevere il sangue di un vampiro puro e completare la cerimonia.”

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza.

I vampiri lasciarono trascorrere qualche secondo, per permettere a John di elaborare tutto quello che gli era stato detto.

“C’è un vampiro puro disposto a darle il proprio sangue?” chiese Mitchell.

“Io!” si fece avanti Sherlock, immediatamente.

“Sherlock Holmes, sei disposto a prenderti cura di John Watson fino alla fine dei vostri giorni?” continuò Colin.

“Sì.” Confermò Sherlock.

“John Watson è disposto a portare a termine la trasformazione?” Mitchell si rivolse al dottore.

John esitò.

Non rispose.

Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono su di lui.

“John …” cominciò Sherlock, ma venne subito interrotto da Mitchell:

“Non puoi interferire. – lo ammonì, in tono serio – Deve essere una sua libera scelta.”

Mycroft afferrò il polso del fratello:

“Rispetta le regole.” Gli sussurrò.

“Non sono sicuro. – rispose John – Moriarty voleva trasformarmi in un mostro come lui. E se ci fosse riuscito? Se io diventassi come lui, una volta terminata la trasformazione?”

Mitchell lo fissò negli occhi, impassibile:

“John, se non completa la trasformazione, lei morirà.”

“Piuttosto che diventare come Moriarty, preferisco morire. – ribatté John, in tono deciso – In fin dei conti, io sono umano e sono consapevole del fatto che la mia vita abbia una durata molto più corta della vostra.”

“NO! – l’urlo di Sherlock era colmo di disperazione – Tu non diventerai mai come James Moriarty. Tu sei un uomo diverso da lui. Avresti potuto uccidere quella ragazza, ma non lo hai fatto. Ti prego, John, non lasciarti morire per una assurda paura, che non potrebbe mai diventare realtà.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock.

Gli occhi del vampiro erano pieni di dolore ed il cuore di John ebbe una fitta.

Non voleva lasciarlo, ma non voleva nemmeno diventare un sanguinario assassino.

“Non si tratta solo di Moriarty. – sussurrò, dolce – Avete detto che diversi umani siano impazziti, dopo la trasformazione. Se accadesse anche a me, renderei la tua vita un inferno. Ti amo troppo per permetterlo. Lasciami andare Sherlock. Siamo stati felici, perché rovinare tutto?”

“Perché nulla sarebbe rovinato, se anche tu accettassi di completare la trasformazione. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono accorato – Anzi! Potremmo essere felici per un tempo molto più lungo di quello che avrebbe potuto permettere la tua vita umana. Io ti amo e ti conosco. Non puoi diventare il contrario di ciò che sei. Non mi lasciare, John. Abbi fiducia in me. Non ti lasciare condizionare dalla paura assurda di potere diventare un mostro. Non sarà il sangue di Moriarty a farti diventare un vampiro, ma il mio. Saremo uniti e legati in modo ancora più profondo ed intimo di quello che siamo mai stati. Sarà meraviglioso. E io ne sono così sicuro che non esiterò a tagliarmi una vena per te, come tu non hai tentennato quando ti sei offerto di nutrirmi. Un uomo che permette ad un altro uomo di azzannarlo alla gola per salvarlo, non diventerà **mai** un mostro. Permettimi di ricambiare l’enorme dono che mi hai fatto. Permettimi di salvarti la vita.”

John staccò gli occhi da Sherlock, confuso ed indeciso.

_“Mio fratello ha ragione. –_ la voce di Mycroft era dolce e gentile _– Lei non è James. Non distrugga Sherlock, decidendo di morire. Non lasci vincere James. Gli dimostri che l’amore è più forte della crudeltà. Lo dimostri anche a me.”_

John guardò Mycroft sorpreso.

Aveva sempre pensato che il maggiore degli Holmes non approvasse il suo rapporto con Sherlock ed ora stava cercando di convincerlo a restare con il fratello per un periodo di tempo lunghissimo.

John si voltò verso Colin Mitchell:

“Accetto. – affermò John, in tono deciso – Acconsento a diventare un vampiro.”

Il Primo Vampiro sorrise, soddisfatto:

“Benvenuto nella nostra comunità. – disse alzandosi in piedi – Ora tornate alla cripta, per portare a compimento la Cerimonia del Completamento. Che nessuno divida ciò che il destino ha unito.”

I tre uomini fecero un cenno affermativo con la testa ed uscirono di corsa.

 

Salirono in auto e partirono verso la loro meta.

Nessuno parlava, perché tanto era stato detto nella sala del Consiglio e tutti dovevano elaborare le parole pronunciate.

L’alba si stava avvicinando.

Il cielo era in quella fase magica, durante la quale da una parte c’era ancora la notte oscura, ma dall’altra iniziava a rischiarare, preannunciando l’arrivo del nuovo giorno.

L’auto procedeva a velocità sostenuta, verso il Bart’s, quando, da una strada laterale, un camion ne investì in pieno la fiancata, facendola ribaltare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Scusate l’orario tardissimo di pubblicazione, ma non sono proprio riuscita prima.  
> Spero che il racconto sia coerente, perché ho avuto molto meno tempo del solito per revisionarlo.  
> E spero che vi sia piaciuto.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti!
> 
> A martedì per l’ultimo capitolo.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. L'alba di un nuovo giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' il giorno della resa dei conti.  
> Qualcuno muore.  
> Qualcuno vive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti all'ultimo capitolo di "Odi et amo".  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che abbiano letto la storia, l'abbiano commentata e lasciato un kudos.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**L’alba di un nuovo giorno**

I tre uomini erano seduti sul sedile posteriore dell’auto nera, che correva veloce verso la cripta del Bart’s.

Mycroft aveva lo sguardo perso nella notte scura, che scorreva fuori dal finestrino al suo fianco.

Il suo piccolo fratellino, presto, si sarebbe legato per secoli ad un umano trasformato in vampiro.

Mycroft aveva sognato la stessa cosa, secoli prima, sperando di unirsi per sempre a James Moriarty, ma aveva scoperto, con infinito dolore, che non era ricambiato.

Invece, John amava Sherlock, al punto che si sarebbe lasciato morire, per il timore di diventare come James.

I mesi seguenti alla trasformazione sarebbero stati difficili, per John e Sherlock.

Mycroft decise che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutarli a coronare la loro felicità, perché, dopo tutto quello che avevano e che avrebbero passato, avevano il diritto ad essere felici.

Dall’altra parte del sedile, Sherlock osservava il cielo cambiare lentamente colore.

La notte buia stava lasciando posto ad un cielo sempre più chiaro, in cui si iniziavano ad intravedere i toni del giallo e del rosso, che annunciavano, raggianti, l’arrivo del sole che avrebbe illuminato il nuovo giorno.

Presto avrebbe donato una parte di se stesso a John e questo li avrebbe uniti per sempre.

Sherlock non era nervoso o dubbioso.

Era felice e sereno.

Si sentiva come se la Cerimonia del Completamento di John avesse fatto parte del loro destino fin dalla prima volta in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate, la notte in cui James aveva causato l’incidente in cui erano morti i coniugi Watson.

Quella notte, Sherlock aveva assaporato il sangue di John per la prima volta e si era creato un legame, che ora trovava il suo giusto coronamento nella trasformazione del dottore, da umano in vampiro.

Avrebbero affrontato tutti i problemi insieme.

Sarebbero stati una coppia solida e felice.

Sherlock, stranamente, era pieno di fiducia nel futuro.

In mezzo ai due vampiri, John si era appisolato, appoggiando la testa ad una spalla di Sherlock.

Si sentiva stanco e debole.

Il respiro era lieve ed il cuore batteva con una forza appena necessaria a mantenerlo in vita.

Presto avrebbe bevuto il sangue di Sherlock e sarebbe diventato un vero vampiro.

Gli sembrava strana questa inversione di ruoli.

Era sempre stato Sherlock a nutrirsi di lui, per sopravvivere.

Una volta arrivati al Bart’s, sarebbe stato il contrario.

Se John voleva vivere, doveva bere il sangue di Sherlock.

Per quanto fosse terrorizzato all’idea di perdere completamente il controllo e diventare come James Moriarty, l’unico umano trasformato in vampiro che conoscesse, John aveva fiducia in Sherlock e sperava che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Nel dormiveglia, John aveva intrecciato le dita di una mano con quelle di una mano di Sherlock.

La strada era libera, a causa dell’ora, e l’auto correva sicura verso la sua meta.

L’autista notò il camion avvicinarsi all’incrocio, ma pensò che si sarebbe fermato per dargli la precedenza, a cui aveva diritto.

L’autista dell’auto si era sbagliato.

Il camion non si fermò.

Se ne resero conto troppo tardi ed il camion li colpì in pieno, con un suono fragoroso di lamiere contro lamiere, sulla fiancata, dalla parte di Mycroft.

L’auto venne lanciata dall’altra parte della strada, volteggiando più volte su se stessa, lamentandosi rumorosamente ad ogni colpo che riceveva.

Si fermò con un ultimo schianto in mezzo ad un campo, sul fianco dalla parte di Sherlock.

E cadde il silenzio.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft erano perfettamente vigili ed in grado di reagire.

Ci voleva altro che uno schianto con giravolte, per rendere inoffensivo un vampiro.

 _“Sherlock, niente di rotto?”_ domandò Mycroft.

 _“No, tutto a posto.”_ Ribatté Sherlock.

 _“L’autista è morto._ – Mycroft informò il fratello minore – _Come sta John?”_

Sherlock stava stringendo a sé il dottore:

 _“È sempre più debole_. – rispose Sherlock, preoccupato – _Questo incidente non ci voleva.”_

 _“Non è stato un incidente._ – sibilò Mycroft, furioso – _Non senti la sua presenza?”_

Sherlock si irrigidì.

Tese i sensi ed avvertì la presenza di un altro vampiro.

James Moriarty li aveva trovati.

 _“Maledetto bastardo, vuole impedirci di andare alla cripta._ – capì Sherlock – _Dobbiamo uscire da qui.”_

 _“Concordo._ – sospirò Mycroft – _Non sono abituato a tutta questa attività fisica.”_

Senza neanche usare troppa forza, Mycroft scardinò lo sportello dalla sua parte e si issò fuori dall’auto.

Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno, malgrado percepisse chiaramente la presenza di diversi uomini, oltre a quella di James.

Evidentemente, anche loro avevano subito qualche ferita nello scontro.

Era tipico di James agire, senza tenere conto delle conseguenze che avrebbero potuto subire i suoi uomini.

In fin dei conti, per lui erano solo vuoti a perdere.

 _“Passami John._ – ordinò Mycroft – _Poi esci. Per ora non si vede nessuno, ma non sono lontani.”_

Con estrema delicatezza, Sherlock spostò John dalle proprie braccia a quelle del fratello.

Mycroft sollevò John, come se fosse stato un bambino piccolo e lo depose sul terreno, delicatamente, cercando di valutarne le condizioni, alla scarsissima luce dell’alba incipiente.

John aveva un evidente livido alla testa, ma non sembrava essersi fatto nulla di grave.

Malgrado la trasformazione non fosse stata completata e fosse stato usato il sangue di James, il fisico di John era diventato più forte e resistente di quello di un normale essere umano.

Se John era ancora vivo, doveva ringraziare il sangue di James che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Sherlock arrivò a fianco del fratello in pochi attimi:

“ _Cosa facciamo?_ – domandò, teso – _John_ _deve essere portato alla cripta o morirà.”_

“ _Ed è proprio quello che **io** voglio!”_ cantilenò una voce nella testa dei fratelli Holmes.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft si rizzarono in piedi di scatto, voltandosi verso il camion.

Nella bruma dell’alba, videro spuntare le nere figure di una decina di uomini.

 _“Non sei capace di affrontarmi da solo, James? –_ lo provocò Mycroft _– Hai bisogno dei rinforzi? Di rinforzi umani, per giunta.”_

 _“I vampiri, che conosco, preferiscono agire nell’ombra. –_ ribatté James, quasi contrariato _– Aspettano di vedere come vada a finire questo scontro, prima di decidersi da che parte schierarsi. Secoli di vita li hanno resi opportunisti e rammolliti.”_

 _“Oppure, si sono stancati di avere a che fare con un pazzo come te e ti hanno abbandonato. –_ lo schernì Sherlock _– Hai mostrato loro la tua vera faccia e nessuno vuole perdere ciò che ha acquisito in secoli di lavoro, solo per causa tua.”_

James tacque.

Né Sherlock né Mycroft potevano vederne il viso, ma entrambi riuscivano a percepirne la rabbia.

Sherlock aveva colto nel segno.

James aveva capito che i suoi alleati, fra i vampiri, lo avevano tradito.

Poteva sempre contare sugli umani, comunque, che gli sarebbero stati sufficienti per distruggere i vampiri.

 _“Tic toc … tic toc … tic toc –_ cantilenò James ed aggiunse con voce beffarda _– Non senti il tempo che scorre, Sherlock? Il tempo, il tiranno che tutto governa e tutto controlla. Il flagellatore di ogni essere vivente. Colui che esisterà ancora, quando ogni cosa sarà morta e dimenticata. –_ Moriarty fece una piccola pausa e riprese a cantilenare _– Tic toc … tic toc … tic toc … il tempo si sta portando via il tuo amato John. Senti il respiro, come si stia facendo affannoso? Senti il battito del suo buon cuore, come si stia facendo sempre più debole, ogni secondo che passa? Lui è la dimostrazione vivente, anche se ancora per poco, che stare dalla parte degli angeli non paga.”_

 _“Cosa vuoi Moriarty?_ – sibilò Sherlock, furioso – _Perché stai facendo tutto questo a John? Lui non ti ha fatto nulla!”_

 _“Oh, Sherlock … Sherlock!_ – sospirò Moriarty, in tono tragicomico – _Quanto mi deludi! Vuoi sapere perché io ce l’abbia tanto con John? Eppure è così semplice.”_

Si fermò, quasi aspettasse una risposta da parte di Sherlock, che non aprì bocca.

“JOHN TI AMA! – urlò Moriarty, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola ed un’espressione feroce sul viso – È QUESTA LA SUA COLPA! NESSUN UMANO DEVE INNAMORARSI DI UN MOSTRO! SE LO FA, È UN MOSTRO L’UMANO STESSO E MERITA DI ESSERE FATTO A PEZZI!”

 

 

Gli uomini di Moriarty trasalirono all’urlo del loro capo.

Fino a quel momento, tutto era stato silenzioso ed irreale.

Ora che il cielo rischiarava sempre più, i contendenti potevano osservarsi meglio.

Gli umani che accompagnavano James erano nove.

Alcuni di loro avevano delle contusioni, ma sembravano tutti perfettamente in grado di combattere.

Non che la loro presenza impensierisse i fratelli Holmes, dato che potevano rendere inoffensivi quegli uomini senza procurarsi gravi danni.

Il problema era che per farlo avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo.

Tempo che John non aveva.

“ _James tu lo sai che sei pazzo, vero?_ – domandò Sherlock, gelido – _Tu eri un umano e sei andato a letto con Mycroft solo per farti trasformare.”_

“ _Quali erano i tuoi piani per John?_ – chiese Mycroft, valutando la mossa seguente _– Perché hai iniziato la trasformazione, con il tuo sangue, se sapevi che sarebbe fallita?”_

 _“Tic toc … tic toc … tic toc_ … - cantilenò, con un sorriso sornione, James _– Davvero volete perdere il tempo di John in questo modo? Pensate che qualcuno venga ad aiutarvi?_ – la risata di Moriarty fu agghiacciante, come l’urlo che ne seguì – NESSUNO VERRÀ A SALVARVI!”

Vi fu un altro momento di silenzio.

Anche gli uccelli, che stavano dando il benvenuto al nuovo giorno, cantando allegramente, tacquero.

Gli occhi neri di James brillavano per una rabbia feroce, ma il suo tono tornò colloquiale e gentile:

 _“Volevo dimostrare che anche il buon dottore ha un’anima nera_. – sorrise compiaciuto – _Volevo che lui mi aiutasse a distruggervi. Sarebbe stato veramente meraviglioso, vederlo farvi a pezzi. Non mi importava molto se fisicamente o psicologicamente, mi bastava che lui diventasse come me._ – scosse la testa, sconsolato e meditabondo – _Non capirò mai cosa sia andato storto.”_

“ _John ha un cuore, a differenza di te._ – ribatté Mycroft, gelido – _Ed è una cosa che non potrai mai capire.”_

“ _Davvero_? – James fissò Mycroft, sorpreso, scrollò le spalle e continuò con noncuranza _– Vorrà dire che sulla sua tomba farò scrivere che ad ucciderlo è stato il suo buon cuore.”_

James fece un segnale ed i suoi uomini si avventarono sui fratelli Holmes, brandendo coltelli e pistole.

Sherlock si mise in modo da impedire che chiunque si avvicinasse a John, mentre Mycroft iniziò a correre, per trascinarsi dietro alcuni degli umani.

James rimase fermo ed impassibile ad osservare la scena, mentre il cielo alle sue spalle si dipingeva di rosso.

Un rosso intenso.

Un rosso sangue.

 

 

Mycroft correva abbastanza veloce da non farsi raggiungere dai proiettili, ma in modo da non distanziare troppo i suoi inseguitori.

Non voleva che gli umani desistessero dall’inseguirlo per andare ad attaccare Sherlock.

Improvvisamente, avendo valutato di essersi allontanato a sufficienza da non permettere più la fuga agli attaccanti, fece un rapidissimo giro su se stesso e si avventò sull’umano più vicino, colpendolo violentemente alla gola con gli artigli.

L’uomo crollò a terra senza un lamento.

A Mycroft non piaceva uccidere, anche quando aveva a che fare con umani che lo avrebbero meritato.

Ora, però, non aveva tempo per sottilizzare.

Doveva salvare John.

Doveva fermare James.

Con fredda determinazione, eliminò anche gli altri tre uomini che lo avevano inseguito, incurante dei tagli e dei proiettili che lo colpivano, sempre e solo di striscio.

Leggermente ansimante, si assicurò che gli umani fossero tutti morti e tornò dal fratello.

 

 

Sherlock doveva tenere lontano da John i cinque uomini che li attaccavano.

John era debole, vulnerabile, incosciente e non poteva difendersi.

Sherlock scagliò il primo attaccante alle proprie spalle, dopo avergli spezzato il collo.

Poi, fronteggiò gli altri.

Fu colpito un paio di volte da proiettili e coltelli, ma non si spostò.

La sua determinazione a proteggere John lo rendeva feroce, letale e veloce.

In poco tempo, altri due umani finirono in terra, morti.

Stava attaccando il quarto, quando si rese conto che non vedeva più il quinto.

Con un ringhio di rabbia e disperazione, Sherlock tentò di eliminare il quarto uomo in fretta, ma questi era più in gamba degli altri e riusciva a schivare i suoi colpi.

Un colpo di pistola echeggiò nell’aria.

Sherlock si fermò un solo istante, come il suo cuore.

Convinto che John fosse stato ucciso, Sherlock attaccò e dilaniò l’umano che aveva davanti.

Si girò verso il punto in cui era sdraiato John, per andare a fare a pezzi l’uomo che lo aveva ucciso, quando venne raggiunto dal pensiero di una mente familiare:

 _“Sembra che John sia ancora vivo. –_ si stava dicendo Greg Lestrade _– Sono arrivato appena in tempo.”_

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Sherlock si precipitò da John e Greg.

“Quando sei arrivato, Gordon?” chiese sorpreso e sollevato.

“Pochi secondi fa. – rispose Lestrade – Sapevamo che avevate lasciato la sede del Consiglio, perché Molly ha telefonato per chiederlo, ma stavate mettendoci un’eternità a tornare, così vi sono venuto incontro. Ho pensato che poteste avere bisogno di aiuto.”

“Hai pensato bene, Grady. – sorrise Sherlock – Hai salvato John e te ne sarò grato per sempre!”

“Abbastanza grato da riuscire a ricordarti che mi chiamo Greg?” domandò Lestrade, curioso.

“Sherlock sa benissimo come ti chiami, solo che preferisce fare finta di non ricordarlo. – intervenne Mycroft – Mio fratello sa essere molto infantile, quando vuole.”

Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno e sbuffò mentalmente all’indirizzo del fratello:

“Dobbiamo portare John alla cripta. – disse, invece – Sta diventando sempre più debole.”

“Voi andate. – ribatté Mycroft, in tono gelido – Io ho un conto da saldare.”

Greg stava per protestare, ma vide l’espressione decisa sul volto di Mycroft e capì che doveva lasciarlo ad affrontare il suo passato.

In questo modo, forse, loro avrebbero finalmente potuto avere un futuro.

Sherlock fissò il fratello maggiore:

_“Ricorda, Mycroft, che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio.”_

_“Lo so, fratello caro. Te lo ho insegnato io. Vai. Salva John.”_

Sherlock prese delicatamente John fra le braccia e si diresse verso l’auto di Lestrade.

Greg rimase un attimo indietro:

 _“Mycroft, non farti uccidere. –_ pensò l’ispettore _– O ti ucciderò io con le mie stesse mani.”_

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes fece un sorriso irriverente:

“Vorrei solo che ci provassi.” Sussurrò.

Lestrade corse all’auto, salì, la mise in moto e partì, a sirene spiegate, verso la cripta, correndo disperatamente contro il tempo per salvare John.

Sul luogo dell’incidente e dello scontro piombò di nuovo il silenzio.

 

 

La sagoma nera di James Moriarty spuntò da dietro il camion.

Fissava Mycroft con occhi gelidi e furiosi:

“ _Nulla sta andando come speravi_. – lo provocò il maggiore degli Holmes – _Sei rimasto solo. Sherlock riuscirà a salvare John, che diventerà un vampiro di tutto rispetto. Tu, invece, stai per perdere ogni cosa. Inclusa la tua vita. A quel punto, io avrò finalmente avuto la mia vendetta. E la mia pace. Dovevi andare a nasconderti nel buco dal quale sei uscito, fino a quando ne avevi il tempo.”_

 _“Pensi di avermi già sconfitto?_ – ringhiò James – _Pensi di farmi paura?_ _Io ti sconfiggerò e dimostrerò a tutti che sono più potente ed intelligente di te._ _Se c’è uno di noi due che deve temere l’altro, questo sei tu, Mycroft. Ho amici potenti. Se mi uccidi, sarà la tua fine! In qualsiasi modo finisca questa cosa fra noi, tu perderai ed io vincerò.”_

“ _Non lo hai saputo?_ – domandò Mycroft, con finta sorpresa – _Patrick Crusher e Jonathan Miller sono stati espulsi dal Consiglio e sono stati messi sotto inchiesta. Sono loro gli amici potenti di cui mi stavi parlando? Perché, se è così, direi che non mi dovrò preoccupare poi tanto. Loro stanno per perdere tutti i privilegi che avevano a seguito della carica che occupavano nel Consiglio.”_

Con un urlo basso e feroce, James si avventò contro Mycroft, che non aspettava altro.

Si spostò di lato, girando su se stesso e colpendo Moriarty alla nuca con gli artigli.

James rotolò a terra, ma si mise in piedi velocemente.

Tornò all’attacco e colpì Mycroft al torace, strappandogli la camicia e ferendolo al torace.

Mycroft ignorò il bruciore della ferita e colpì Moriarty al volto con pugno, facendolo finire ai propri piedi.

James afferrò una caviglia di Mycroft e lo trascinò in terra, arrampicandosi sul suo corpo, fino ad arrivare alla gola del maggiore degli Holmes, pronto ad azzannarlo.

Mycroft prese James per la gola con una mano, allontanandolo da sé.

Malgrado la resistenza di Moriarty, Holmes alzò anche il secondo braccio, prese la testa di James e la girò.

Il cuore batteva all’impazzita nelle orecchie di Mycroft, impedendo ad ogni altro rumore di passare.

Il corpo, senza vita, di James Moriarty, rimase flaccido e cascante fra le mani di Holmes.

Mycroft lo gettò di fianco e rimase sdraiato a terra sulla schiena, con le braccia aperte, il fiato corto, il corpo dolorante.

Una singola lacrime uscì dall’angolo di un occhio, scivolando lungo la tempia, fino all’orecchio.

Era finita.

Ora, finalmente, non avrebbe più dovuto chiedere scusa per quell’unico errore, commesso da ragazzo.

Aveva messo fine alla nefasta carriera di James Moriarty.

Aveva ucciso il primo ed unico ragazzo che avesse mai amato.

Aveva ucciso l’uomo che, una parte remota di lui, amava ancora.

Gli uccelli avevano ripreso a cantare, timidamente.

Il cielo si era tinto di giallo e stava virando sempre più verso l’azzurro.

Era l’alba di un nuovo giorno.

Un giorno che segnava l’inizio della nuova vita di Mycroft Holmes, finalmente liberato ed alleggerito dalla colpa di avere trasformato un umano pericoloso in un vampiro.

 

 

L’auto correva veloce, accompagnata dal lamento della sirena.

Sul sedile posteriore, Sherlock teneva John fra le braccia, accarezzandogli la testa con una mano.

Sentiva che il battito del cuore diventava sempre più debole:

“Resisti, John. – sussurrava, dolcemente – Resisti, siamo quasi arrivati. Non mi lasciare, amore mio. Non mi abbandonare in questo mondo freddo. Resisti, John. Stiamo arrivando. Poi, starai bene. Non mi lasciare.”

Finalmente, il profilo del Bart’s si stagliò davanti a loro.

“Siamo arrivati.” Disse Greg, anche se non era necessario.

Si infilò nel parcheggio e seguì il percorso che arrivava alla cripta.

Molly li stava aspettando all’ingresso, con una barella:

“Presto. – li sollecitò – Il tempo si sta esaurendo!”

Con l’aiuto di Greg e di Molly, Sherlock mise John sulla barella e lo portarono in una stanza.

Lo spostarono su un letto, con la testa completamente indietro.

Sherlock si morse un polso, in modo tale che il sangue uscisse dalle ferite procurate dai canini:

“ _Bevi, John._ – lo sollecitò, tenendo una mano sulla fronte del dottore, in modo che la testa rimanesse indietro e la bocca si aprisse – _Nutriti del mio sangue e torna da me.”_

Le prime gocce del sangue di Sherlock scivolarono nella gola di John, senza che lui reagisse.

Sherlock era disperato e temeva che fossero arrivati troppo tardi, quando le labbra di John si appoggiarono al polso del consulente investigativo ed iniziarono a succhiare la linfa vitale.

Sherlock sorrise:

“ _Così, bravo._ – lo incoraggiò, con dolcezza – _Bevi, John, prendi tutto quello di cui hai bisogno. Non ti preoccupare per me, io starò bene, se tu rimarrai con me.”_

Sentendosi sempre più in forze, John alzò le mani e prese il polso di Sherlock, in modo che non gli fosse portato via il sangue che lo stava riportando in vita.

Molly li guardava e controllava che tutto stesse andando come dovesse.

John lasciò il polso di Sherlock ed aprì gli occhi.

Si trovò davanti quelli azzurro trasparenti di Sherlock

“ _Ho preso troppo sangue_. – si preoccupò – _Sei più pallido del solito.”_

 _“Sto bene. –_ ribatté Sherlock, con un sorriso felice – _Ho avuto tanta paura di perderti.”_

Molly si avvicinò ai due uomini, con un sorriso gentile:

 _“Dobbiamo andare nell’altra stanza per la Cerimonia del Completamento.”_ Li informò.

“ _Sì, certo.”_ Disse Sherlock, aiutando John ad alzarsi.

 

Per prima cosa Molly li accompagnò in una stanza, dove John e Sherlock poterono darsi una rinfrescata ed indossare abiti puliti, poi i due uomini la seguirono in una stanza vicina dove, su un letto, era sdraiato un uomo:

 _“Questa sarà la prima volta che ti nutrirai di un umano._ – Molly iniziò ad istruire John – _Sherlock gli forerà la pelle per permetterti di arrivare al sangue della sua giugulare, poi tu ti nutrirai, come hai fatto prima.”_

 _“Come faccio a capire che devo fermarmi? –_ domandò John, preoccupato _– Non voglio dissanguare quel poveretto, ma sento il suo sangue che scorre rapido e invitante nelle vene. Avverto la fame, feroce ed infinita. Una parte di me, vuole farlo a pezzi e nutrirsi della sua vita, oltre che del suo sangue. Come fermo questa parte, che è così forte?”_

_“La fame di sangue funziona allo stesso modo della fame da cibo. – gli sorrise Molly rassicurante – Quando sarai sazio, ti fermerai. Ad ogni modo, noi saremo qui e monitoreremo le condizioni dell’uomo. Se dovessimo accorgerci che stai esagerando, ti fermeremo.”_

John deglutì.

Le parole della giovane vampira lo avevano rassicurato, ma non tranquillizzato.

Era sempre tormentato dalla paura di non riuscire a fermarsi.

Sherlock gli prese una mano, intrecciando le loro dita:

 _“Io sarò sempre qui. –_ gli assicurò _– È mio dovere aiutarti nella transizione. Non ti lascerò mai solo, ma sono sicuro che non dovrò intervenire. Tu capirai perfettamente quando dovrai fermarti.”_

John ricambiò la stretta di mano ed un timido sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra.

Si avvicinarono al letto, dove l’uomo li attendeva, sdraiato e più tranquillo di quello che John si sarebbe aspettato.

“John, sdraiati accanto a lui. – disse Molly a voce alta, a beneficio dell’umano – Sherlock, mettiti dall’altra parte del letto.”

I due uomini fecero quello che era stato loro detto.

Nella stanza entrarono i tre membri del Consiglio che avevano esaminato John, accompagnati da Irene.

Si misero ai piedi del letto, con Colin Mitchell a fare da vertice per un immaginario triangolo.

Il Primo Vampiro prese la parola:

“La Cerimonia del Completamento è molto di più del semplice permettere all’umano di portare a termine il cambiamento in corso. – esordì, in tono solenne – Con questo atto, il vampiro accetta come membro della propria famiglia il nuovo vampiro, con tutti i doveri e le responsabilità che ciò comporta. A tutti gli effetti, si tratta di un matrimonio. Generalmente, si tratta di due persone appartenenti a sessi diversi, perché l’umano porta nuovo sangue all’interno della comunità dei vampiri. In questo caso, non sarà così, ma chi siamo noi per decidere cosa sia l’amore? William Sherlock Scott Holmes, se ora procederai a concedere a John Hamish Watson di nutrirsi della tua vittima, lo dovrai fare per il resto della sua vita, assumendoti la completa responsabilità delle sue azioni, anche se fatte senza che tu ne sia a conoscenza. Accetti?”

“Accetto.” rispose Sherlock, sicuro.

“John Hamish Watson, se ora ti nutrirai della vittima messa a tua disposizione da William Sherlock Scott Holmes, resterai legato a lui per il resto della tua vita, obbedendo alla sua volontà ed a quella sua famiglia. Accetti?”

John guardò Sherlock.

Il dubbio di diventare come James attraversò come un lampo la sua mente ed i suoi occhi.

Si chiese di nuovo se fosse giusto mettere in pericolo Sherlock solo per salvarsi.

Notò che Sherlock stava praticamente trattenendo il fiato, in attesa della sua risposta.

Sentì l’amore che il moro vampiro provava per lui e capì che quello sarebbe stata la sua ancora di salvezza, nei momenti difficili, la motivazione che lo avrebbe spinto a fare la cosa giusta.

“Accetto.” sussurrò, con un sorriso sulle labbra quasi bianche.

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso, visibilmente sollevato.

“C’è qualche membro della famiglia Holmes contrario a questa unione?” era una domanda posta di rito, anche in assenza di membri della famiglia accogliente.

Una voce, a sorpresa, si levò dalla porta d’ingresso della stanza:

“Io, Mycroft Harry Phillip Holmes, fratello maggiore di William Sherlock Scott Holmes, accetto, a nome di ogni membro della famiglia, che John Hamish Watson ne entri a far parte. Se mio fratello non potrà prendersi cura di John, lo farò io stesso, in sua vece. Se mio fratello non potrà rispondere delle azioni di John, lo farò io stesso, in sua vece.”

Gli occhi di tutti si erano puntati su Mycroft.

Era perfettamente vestito, anche se molto pallido.

Si vedevano piccoli tagli e qualche livido, ma sembrava stare bene.

Alle sue spalle, si intravedeva la chioma di capelli neri di Anthea.

Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa ed un leggero sorriso, che, per loro, valeva più di mille parole.

“Tutti hanno accettato. – concluse Colin Mitchell – Che la Cerimonia del Completamento abbia inizio.”

Sherlock aspettò un cenno del capo di Colin Mitchell e azzannò la giugulare dell’umano.

L’uomo non si mosse.

“Tocca a lei, dottor Watson. – gli disse Mitchell – Si nutra.”

John esitò un solo secondo.

L’odore del sangue lo attirò alla giugulare dell’uomo, alla quale John si attaccò, spostandosi sopra di lui.

Il sangue era diverso da quello di Sherlock.

Questo era caldo, fluido ed aveva un sapore ferroso e dolce.

Scendeva lungo la gola di John, arrivando nello stomaco.

John avvertiva le sue ferite che si rimarginavano.

Un battito cardiaco, prima velocissimo, poi sempre più debole, gli riempiva le orecchie.

Una parte remota del cervello del dottore lo informò che quello era il cuore dell’umano.

Fu quel punto che John capì di essersi nutrito a sufficienza.

Senza che nessuno gli dicesse nulla, John leccò le ferite dell’uomo, chiudendole.

Si sedette sul letto e guardò l’uomo, decisamente più pallido di prima:

“La ringrazio per il dono che mi ha fatto. – disse, con tono sincero – So che non potrò mai ricambiare, ma le sarò sempre veramente grato.”

L’uomo accennò un sorriso.

 _“Dottor Watson. –_ Mitchell attirò l’attenzione di John _– Benvenuto fra noi. Le sue ferite fisiche guariranno presto, ma ci saranno cose a cui farà fatica ad abituarsi. Io sono convinto, comunque, che se c’è qualcuno che può farcela, quello è lei. Sherlock si prenderà cura di lei e la accompagnerà nel nostro mondo, come è giusto che sia. Voi, ora, siete legati fino alla morte.”_

 _“Grazie. Spero di essere degno di questo onore.”_ Rispose John.

 _“Lo sarai di sicuro!”_ gli garantì Sherlock, con un sorriso pieno di orgoglio.

Fuori dalle mura del Bart’s, il sole brillava sul nuovo giorno.

Un vampiro era morto, ma un altro umano aveva cominciato il lungo percorso per prenderne il posto.

Era l’inizio di una nuova vita, per John Watson, ma non sarebbe stato solo.

Sherlock Holmes sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco, per aiutarlo, proteggerlo e sorreggerlo, come era stato dal primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti.

E come sarebbe stato, fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche la terza parte è finita, ma la storia non finisce qui.  
> John è diventato un vampiro, ma la vita di un trasformato non è proprio rose e fiori.  
> Giovedì, per chi abbia voglia di continuare questa lettura, inizierà la quarta parte.
> 
> Naturalmente, il nome completo di Mycroft è una mia totale e completa invenzione.  
> Dato, però, che Sherlock ha tre nomi, non mi sembrava giusto che Mycroft ne avesse solo uno.  
> Ho provato a fare qualche piccola ricerca in rete, ma non ho trovato che da qualche parte risultasse un nome completo per il maggiore degli Holmes.  
> Se dovesse esistere, mi piacerebbe conoscerlo, per una prossima occasione.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento a questa storia, sarebbe sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Se siete qui che state leggendo il mio angolo, vuole dire che avete avuto il coraggio di superare il primo incubo (ed il secondo) di John.  
> Spero che nessuno abbia pensato che stesse accadendo davvero.  
> Se siete qui, grazie per avere letto tutto il capitolo.  
> Naturalmente non mi ero dimenticata di James Moriarty né il suo rientro poteva essere tranquillo e delicato.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare due (tre, quattro … cento) righe di commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A martedì per il secondo capitolo.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
